Together Again
by EndlessHope
Summary: So this is the sequel to Fusion of the Hot Guys. The flock returns and meets even more new people as well as some past enemies. Anything that can go wrong, probably will.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people. I have decided to write a sequel to my first story, Fusion of the Hot Guys (I didn't pick the name!) Anyway, this is the sequel. I do not claim any of the recognizable stuff from any books or movies or etc……. 'Kay? 'Kay.**

Together Again

Chapter 1

Max's POV

Life was going pretty well for once, which made me a little suspicious. I mean, come on. We've been hunted for the past too long and then attacked by vampires and erasers and I was almost killed by an evil vampire, we thought Fang died once when he didn't and then he actually did die but was brought back to life and now you expect me to feel normal when life goes well. Yeah right.

But seriously, life was going really, really well. Right now for instance, the flock is sleeping soundly on the floor of a nice clearing in the woods, not in Forks though. I was watching the light of the rising sun start to filter through the leaves and listening to the sound of a stream.

It was so calming and peaceful. After a few more moments of peace, I heard one of the flock start to stir. I turned and saw Iggy waking up. He heard my breathing and walked over to me and said quietly, "I'll start breakfast." I replied back with a quick, "Thanks and he walked towards to fire to try to revive it.

I went over to the rest of the flock, deciding it was time to wake up. I nudged them all awake and told them Iggy was making breakfast and all of them walked over towards him except for Angel.

I looked down at her and she said in her angelic voice, "Max, I want to see the Cullens again." I knew that eventually this issue would come around. She and Nudge had grown attached to them, honestly, so had the rest of us.

I searched for words for a moment and then said, "Angel, honey, we all would like to see them again but we should wait for a little while before we go to see them. We need to make sure that everything has settled down around there first." Angel nodded sadly and trudged over to the fire and sat next to Nudge. Nudge looked at her and Angel shook her head, and Nudge's face fell to.

Nudge said something to Iggy and even he looked sad. Gazzy was also told and his face fell like the others. Finally, it appeared that Fang was told and he just said, "She's right." Me and Fang hadn't spoken much since we left Forks.

Ever since we admitted to each other about… well, you know, the loving each other thing, things were just a little awkward. I mean sure, I really do feel that way and he does too but with the kids around, we don't want to be all, coupleish.

Gazzy got a mischievous look on his face as I walked over to join them and whispered something quickly to everyone. They all smiled except for Fang who just twitched his lips a little. I got suspicious and sat own next to them. Of course, it was four sets of bambi eyes all focused on, no surprise, me. "Can we please visit them? Please, just for a few minutes and then we can leave again. Please Max? Pretty Please?" begged Nudge with Angel looking near tears. Gazzy was giving me such a hopeful look and even Iggy was pouting. I tried to look away and then saw Total giving me puppy eyes.

Me, being the all powerful Max…………caved. I let out a loud sigh and said, "Fine. We have three minutes there and then we leave again. Got it? Good" The announcement was followed with much cheering and high fives and mischievous glances that meant they now knew how to change my mind easily.

I sighed mentally and figured ho long it would take to get there. If I was right, it would take a few hours. I told the flock this and they just smiled and ate as quickly as possible, which was really fast. After jut a few minutes, we were all ready to go.

Still regretting agreeing to this, I was sure something was going to go wrong. Something always did… Anyway, we took off and started to head towards Forks. After an hour flight, I started to wonder if Alice knew anything about, me and you know, umm, Fang. Cause if she did, she would probably screech it out and then everyone would know and I started regretting this trip in a whole new way.

The flight itself was nice though. It was warm and dry out with the sun shining pleasantly down on us. It was nice really… for a while at least. Then, like I predicted, things started to go wrong.

First, it started to get cloudy out. As it got cloudier, it got colder. Then it started to rain, of course. Then came thunder and lightning, forcing us to land and try to find shelter. Yet even this horrible weather couldn't bring down the flock's moods. They started to beg for us to take a bus so we could keep moving through the storm, all but Fang that is.

I caved………again. The force of the combine bambi eyes was too much to say no to. So we ended up in yet another cramped space. Me and Fang were practically twitching the entire hour we were on the bus. The others were to excited to care which mean they were really excited.

Anyway, we finally reached Forks just as the weather started to clear. I practically jumped off the bus and had to use all my self control to keep from yelling out "Freedom!!!" Iggy didn't have that much self control though. Half-way through the ride, he too had started to get uncomfortable. The younger ones were still bouncing with happiness. We got off the bus and walked to behind a dumpster by a store, where we took off to find the Cullen's house.

I was still wondering if Alice new about me and Fang when Angel came up beside me and asked, "What would Alice know about you and Fang?" _Oh crap,_ I thought as Angel stayed beside me looking innocent. "What is it Max? Is something wrong with you two?" I deliberately thought of anything else. I spent a full half-hour thinking about jelly just so I could make sure she didn't find out.

She got an annoyed look on her face three minutes into the jelly thoughts and went to talk to Nudge. I sighed knowing I would have to guard my thoughts for a while now. Within the next few minutes I saw the house and called back to everyone who was a little behind me, "Guys, I see the house. Remember, three minutes!" They shot past me immediately and darted toward the house. They almost ran into the front of the house in their haste. Fang stayed back with me. We both stopped a little bit away from the house, still in the wooded area of the driveway. We started walking to the house from there.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Fang. I turned to look at him, he was still ot showing any emotion on his face. I looked him in the eye, trying to figure out what he was thinking, and failing horribly.

"I honestly have no clue Fang. I feel like something bad is going to happen but the kids are so happy about seeing them that I can't tell them to not go just because of bad memories. I just…I remember carrying your cold, stiff body back here each time I think of it. I remember your face, white and lifeless and I feel guilty for not stopping Kale and for putting us in that danger because of listening to that stupid voice."

Fang seemed to remember his time dead a s mentioned it, his eyes widening a fraction and then returning to normal almost immediately. " I remember too," he whispered. We had been walking this entire time and had reached the houses front door where Alice was waiting, a smile practically plastered on her face. She ran up to us immediately and scooped both of us into a hug.

"Oh my Gosh! You are all actually here, by the way, I am ecstatic that you two finally admitted it. I mean seriously, it took you two long enough. She squeezed us even tighter and then released us and ran off only to return a second later with Esme in tow. Each of them then started hugging us and saying, "Oh you're back! I am so happy," the basics…I think.

"Where is the rest of the flock?" I asked and Alice smiled.

"Well, since they have been well and thoroughly greeted, the guys and Rosalie took them out back to show them something. Me and Esme agreed to stay and thoroughly greet you two before taking you back there. Now you can join us." She grabbed mine and Fang's arms and practically pulled us through the house.

When we reached the back door, she opened it and shoved us outside. I looked around and gasped in shock. It was beautiful and the flock was still staring open mouthed with shock at it, even Fang was showing his shock.

**Well, what do you think it is? You'll find out but, if you can guess what it is before I put up the next chapter, you get to name the new character I'm introducing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people. I have decided to write a sequel to my first story, Fusion of the Hot Guys (I didn't pick the name!) Anyway, this is the sequel. I do not claim any of the recognizable stuff from any books or movies or etc……. 'Kay? 'Kay.**

Together Again

Chapter 2

Max's POV

"Oh… my… gosh," I breathed looking into the backyard of their house. Alice must have seen us coming because there were decorations, banners, and lights. It was beyond beautiful.

A banner that said, "Welcome back!!" was hanging between two trees and lights were draped over every visible tree in the area. A giant table was set up in the center and piled high with foods. The Cullens all were watching our reactions and smiling. Alice seemed to be bursting with excitement and even Bella was there.

After watching me and Fang staring in shock for a second, the rest of the Cullens that had yet to greet the two of us came forward and gave us a big hug. Emmett grabbed both me and Fang and lifted us into a huge hug that was so tight we couldn't breathe until he set us down. The rest were much the same except not quite as tight.

After the hugs and greetings were over with they seated everyone at the table and told us to eat. What can I say, when you are a starving bird- kid ands there is enough food for a family of ten piled in front of you, you eat and they had almost anything you can imagine.

Of course, most of it didn't last past the first ten minutes. Along with stuffing our faces, we also were joking around and discussing all that had been going on. We hadn't missed too much in the last four months. Just Bella and Edward agreeing in being married, Jacob and Edward agreeing to attempt to be civil towards each other, Bella being hunted by Victoria and her group of newborns, nothing much at all.

I was staring wide-eyed at the family as they told the story and because of the story we also had to learn about Jasper's past which I am guessing he G- rated for Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. By the time they finished filling us in, we had passed my three minute limit by about 37 minutes. Then they of course asked us what was new with us and Alice started smirking and looking between me and Fang. I blushed slightly and then managed to get out a, "nothing new really. We're still being chased by erasers and whitecoats." I stopped there and looked to Fang to see if he had anything to add.

He, of course, didn't. Instead he looked to Gazzy, who tapped Iggy's hand who looked to Angel who then looked at Nudge who, of course, did have something to say. **(That was a mouthful)**

I sighed and rolled my eyes as she started chatting about how we spent the last four months…in detail. Gazzy and Angel were giggling at the faces of the Cullens who were amazed by how much she could say with one breath, 207 words to be exact. Iggy shook his head and started tapping his fingers on the table. Fang just looked ahead of him, staring into space.

Finally, Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth and she shut up. "They get it Nudge," he said. He removed his hand and she pouted. The Cullens were still stunned at how much she said. By now it was already starting to get dark and the younger ones were starting to look tired. After about a minute, they snapped out of it and Alice said, "Well, since you have already exceeded your three minute limit you might as well stay the night." Before we could even answer, she was gone, probably preparing the rooms for us.

Carlisle smiled and told us that according to Alice, if we argued, it was their job to detain us against our will until we agreed. I sighed and said to the younger ones and Iggy overdramatically, "hmmm… I guess we're stuck here guys. I know that you must be so upse…" I was cut off by cheering and high fives along with some barking from Total. I smiled and looked out of the corner of my eye at Fang who had even smiled a little at their response.

_He is so cute when he……NO! No thinking those thoughts with two mind-readers around!_ I stopped thinking then and looked over to see if Edward or Angel reacted. Neither did so I figured I was good.

Alice came back outside at this moment and she grabbed the two closest people's arms, mine and Iggy's, and dragged us after her saying, "Come on! You need to see what I did to the rooms!" At this point, I was a little scared.

First she took us to her/ Angel and Nudge's room and shoved them in. Before we could look we were pulled to the next room, Fang/Edward's room. This continued on until we reached my/guest room. You may be asking, why have a guest room in a vampire's house? But… I don't exactly know the answer to that yet… I should ask that… "Hey Alice," I asked before shoved into the room, "Why do you have a guest room if no human but Bella comes here?"

She opened her mouth to answer but then, seeming at a loss for words, closed it again. "Uh… Carlisle!" she called. He showed up a second later and asked, "Yes?"

"Why do we have guest rooms exactly? Why didn't we change them into something else?" she looked genuinely confused as she asked this. Carlisle was probably wondering why she asked this but didn't ask her, thinking better of it.

He answered, "Because if a vampire like us were to come here, they could then stay with us for the time that they were here or until they were settled elsewhere." Alice nodded and told him that was all and said good-bye. I was a little confused at why she had just basically told him to leave. He looked confused to as he turned and walked away at the weirdly fast pace.

Then Alice pushed me into the room except, this time she came in with me, sat me in one of the chairs and she sat on the floor and said, "So… how are you and Fang?"

I blushed and said, "Uh… what are you talking about? There is nothing different about us." I was trying to play dumb but it was not working at all.

She pouted for a second and then said, "Come on Max. Please tell me. I am a psychic, I already saw you two admit to loving each other…" I slid off the chair and put a hand over her mouth because she had been speaking loud enough that someone walking by the door might have possibly almost maybe been able to tell that something that they would have been able to understand if they had been listening really closely to what had been said that they had possibly almost maybe heard hear.

"Um, Alice, would you not say that so loud!" I whispered to her. She looked at me and I started to distrust the smile she gave me. "You wouldn't." I said and she just smiled even more brightly.

She got up and said, "Well, look at the time. I better go talk to Esme bout some important stuff." With that she ran out of the room and I looked out just in time to see the door of Fang's room open the same way and Jasper met Alice at the top of the stairs and they ran down together.

"I walked over to Fang's room, knocked and walked in to see him looking through Edward's music. He turned and I asked, "What was Jasper talking to you about?"

Fang shrugged and said, "Nothing." Have I mentioned that I hate his one or two word answers yet? Well, I do. I glared at him and he went back to searching the music. "He had to have talked to you about something or did he just sit here watching you flip through music?" Fang sighed and looked at me.

I turned my gaze slightly so I wasn't staring into his eyes which were beautiful by the way. I cut off those thoughts quickly. Fang then said, "He asked me if I knew what you and Alice were talking about and then he asked if anything new was going on in our life besides what Nudge told us."

I nodded and said, "Oh." He nodded and I said, "Uh… bye," then walked out of the room and to the other's rooms. I said good night to everyone then walked downstairs and found Alice and Jasper talking to each other on the couch. I started to listen in from my position on the stairs.

"Well… what did Fang feel when you asked him about anything new?" Jasper shrugged and Alice said, "He had to have felt something. Embarrassment, confusion, undying love for Max…. Tell me please!" She was practically begging and Jasper smiled.

Then he said playfully, "Any other options?" She, just as playfully, smacked the back of his head. They both smiled and he said, "All of the above. There's your answer." She smiled and half- yelled/half-whispered "Yes! I knew it!" Jasper's eyes rose slightly and he asked, "What did Max say?"

"Well… she shushed me and told me not to talk so loud and then I got a plan and she said 'you wouldn't.'," Alice said brightly.

"And what would this plan be?" Alice smiled and whispered something in his ear.

He shook his head, smiling. "I can't believe you will go to those lengths to get one of them to admit to you that they love each other. That is a very complicated plan though. How will you convince everyone to agree to it and it will be especially hard to get Fang to play his part in it."

"I know." With that, Alice got up and walked over to the door. Seconds later, someone knocked. Three people I didn't recognize, all vampires, walked in. Whoever they were, walked like they were very important.

**So… Who is it? What could Alice's plan be? What is going on? What length is Alice willing to go to? When will I update?!?! So many questions… By the way, I would love if I could get some of you to give me name suggestions because I will have some new people in here that need names. Review if you love me! Or if you don't!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Okay peeps. I do not claim any recognizable characters from anywhere and I would like to thank Endless Dawn again for her wonderfulness of allowing me to use her character Nikias from her story, Midnight. Read it if you haven't. It's awesome. You won't meet him yet…. But you will meet him.**

**Warning!!!!- I was sleep deprived when I wrote this and because of that it is full of long run-on sentences that may or may not make sense and there will probably be a lot of them…. A lot. **

Together Again

Chapter 3

Max's POV

At first, the way they walked, I thought it was the Volturi, but as soon as I saw their faces, I knew it was definitely not them. They were not anyone I had ever seen before. Two of them were girls and one, the one who appeared to be leader, was a guy. They appeared to be between the ages of 16 and 17 to me but I might be off a couple decades.

Alice asked them to wait where they were and ran off to find Carlisle and Esme. I was still standing on the stairs…..waiting for something to happen or for a chance to leave. I knew from experience how good vampires' hearing was and figured that if I moved, I would be spotted. I was stuck… oh joy.

Carlisle, Esme, and Alice appeared in front of the three and Carlisle said, "Welcome. May I help you?" He sounded almost too polite to me, like he really wished they weren't here but was trying to hide it.

The guy smiled and said calmly, "We were just passing through when we smelled you. It seemed like you had been here awhile and we could not fathom how that was possible. We were just curious." He was still smiling and seemed almost innocent… or would have if I hadn't known better by now.

Carlisle maintained his oh-too-polite smile and said, "We do not live like most vampires. We are a sort of… vegetarian, if you would like too call it that." The two girls looked at him in shock, looking as if they had never heard such a thing could be done. The guy seemed much less shocked.

"Really, I thought they all lived in Alaska. We've never run into any like you before now." This guy was giving me a bad feeling, and not just because he reminded me of Kale… although that played a big part of it.

"Yes, there is a large group up in Alaska but there are others. Now, if you don't mind, while you are in this area, please refrain from hunting the humans. We have to keep up the act you know." The three nodded.

One of the girls asked, "May we stay here for the night. It would be nice to be around some other people we can actually talk to, just for a little." She had that look on her face that Angel gave me when she wanted something, not quite bambi eyes but close.

The other girl was looking over Alice and Esme curiously, probably envying their clothes. I will never understand why girls love clothes so much… oh well. Alice was also inspecting the two girls.

Esme looked to Carlisle and said, "Why not let them stay for a day or two? We have plenty of room, even with the flock here." The guy's eyebrows rose at the mention of our being here. I really don't like this guy. I was mentally begging, "Don't stay, don't stay don't st-" Of course that is when Carlisle gave in and said, "fine."

One of the girls sniffed and turned her head toward me, baring her teeth. My eyes widened and I prepared to jump off of the stairs if she moved towards me. My wings twitched a little and she let out a snarl.

The guy grabbed her arm and she turned to him, baring her teeth again. He shook his head no and she got a look like a little kid who was denied some candy. It was a little funny actually. She seriously looked like Angel right now.

Carlisle had looked up and noticed me and then said, "Ah, Max, you are here. These three will be staying for a day or two. Would you mind telling the others. Edward and Jasper are probably already on their way down here so don't worry about him. Just tell the rest." I nodded and worked my way back up the stairs and heard one of the girls say, "You didn't tell us there were humans here."

I could see Alice's face in my mind. She would be grinning. I heard her say then, "Well… they're technically only part human." Then I was out of range and could not hear them any longer. I knocked on Fang's door and he said, "What?"

"There are some people here… well, not people exactly." He opened his door and gave me a look that practically screamed "These people had better not turn out like the last guy you met that happened to be a vampire bent on either you killing the Volturi or the Volturi killing you which is probably all some sort of scheme made by the school to test you or they think that your ridding the world of vampires is the way to save the world. This had better not turn out like that again." **(That is a lot to say with one look)**

Wow… his looks say a lot. I moved on to Iggy and Gazzy's room and told them the same thing except Iggy actually said something. "These people had better not turn out like the last guy you met that happened to be a vampire bent on either you killing the Volturi or the Volturi killing you which is probably all some sort of scheme made by the school to test you or they think that your ridding the world of vampires is the way to save the world. This had better not turn out like that again." Wow… déjà vu. That is exactly what I thought Fang's look said… that's weird.

"Uh… okay. I don't think it will. We haven't had as much trouble with erasers as we used to. Maybe they are finally backing off. Who knows but we have to go meet these people. I want to leave Angel and Nudge in bed though. Now we have to go tell Emmett and Rosalie.

Iggy said, "We'll go on down. Come on Fang, Gazzy. Let's go meet these guys." They started to walk away and I said loud enough for them too hear, "and girls"

Iggy said then, "Let's go a little faster then." I grinned at his usual Iggyness. They walked off and I turned to go to Rosalie's room. They were probably in there… talking I hope. I do not need to see two vampires making out. That might be a bit creepy.

I knocked on the door and heard two people seem to fall and hit the floor. "What," yelled Emmett, sounding annoyed.

I called in, 'There are some visitors here." I put stress on the word visitors so they'd get my meaning. I could hear them run around for a second and then the door opened and they walked out.

"Alright then," said Rosalie and they ran downstairs. I followed behind them but at a much slower pace. When I got down there, everyone was seated. Alice, Fang, and Iggy were on the floor, all looking very relaxed. I went down and joined them on the floor. As I sat, I thought of the way the girl had reacted when she smelled me. I was really glad that Edward had taken Bella home as Alice showed us to our rooms. I felt a lot less comfortable than everyone else looked but that could just be my paranoia.

The conversation was light as we all introduced ourselves. No one mentioned angel and Nudge who were still upstairs. Edward raised his eyebrows every now and then and looked at the youngest looking of the vampires, the girl who had first smelled me. The girl kept staring at Fang, whose hair was hanging in front of his eyes and making him look… Gah! I really need to stop getting sidetracked.

All in all… it was pretty normal, or as normal as conversation can be when bird kids and vampires are having it. The guy, who we know now, is named Hunter. He is about 6 foot 1 with this dark brown, almost black hair, the kind like Fang's that hang's in front of his eyes. He didn't say much about his past. He looked to be slightly older than the two girls who had said they had been sixteen when changed. Their names were Katherine and Alexandria.

They were sisters, one year apart, and had both been changed within a few days of each other by the same vampire. That vampire had been visiting the town and got to know them. Hunter had known this vampire and was there with him. They were there about a week before the vampire had changed the sisters. He was just going to leave them to wreak havoc but Hunter had taken them on instead and ever since they had stuck close to him. They were no more than friends though, they said.

After learning about them more, the last bits of tension in the room seemed to disappear. They seemed like nice people actually but still, I didn't trust them. This all seemed like one big fabrication, one huge lie, to me. Even Fang seemed to have relaxed though so I tried to calm myself down and to just relax… it didn't work.

After all the introductions were out of the way and everything, the conversation turned to us. The girls were completely fascinated by our wings and I was pretty sure that when Katherine, the younger one that had been staring at Fang, asked Fang if she could feel his wing, it was just so she could be closer to him. He agreed though and I was trying to refrain fro glaring at here.

We evaded answering most questions easily and then finally the conversation turned again to how they passed the time. Hunter said that any time he got the chance, he played piano and that when he didn't have a piano, he wrote music for it. Alice's eyebrows raised and said, "Really? You should play for us then!" She stood up and grabbed his arm, dragging him over to the piano. Then she sat on the floor back in her original position.

He looked a little uncomfortable for a moment but then he saw Alexandria and Katherine smiling at him and turned to the piano. He started to play and an instant hush felon the room. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. Iggy's jaw dropped and Gazzy started smiling like the little boy he is. Fang looked as enraptured as everyone else.

He ended one song and moved onto another. The first had been light and joyous. This one was haunting and sad. It sounded as if it had been written during a tragedy. Like, if the music was in a movie. The first would be played when two people in love danced and this one would be played as one of the two who were in love held the dead body of the other in their arms.

The melody, as haunting as it was, was still beautiful and everyone sat, entranced by the music, until he finished the song. When he was done, no person in the room moved. Luckily, Iggy had already closed his mouth again o he wouldn't embarrass himself but still… He stood up from the seat and the trance everyone was in seemed to be broken.

A voice from the top of the stairs said, "Who was playing piano? That was really beautiful but sad and it was so pretty but it was so good and everything but I wanted to cry cause of how good it was. It woke me up at first and I was all like, 'hey! What's that noise?' but then I was like, 'wow it's beautiful,' and now I'm here and I mean wow it was like so awesome and I wish I could play like that but I don't know how to play at all but I wish I could cause then I could like play and people would pay me to play for them and I'd be famous and have a house like this except bigger and I'd have a lot of clothes and a huge closet for my-" But at that point, Iggy yelled, "Nudge! Shut Up! We get it already. It was amazing okay."

Hunter seemed unfazed by her talking rampage and said, "If I have time, I might teach you to play some on a piano." He smiled at her and Nudge was beaming.

"Really? Thank you so much! Who are you anyway? I'm Nudge. Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel are my family. We're not actually related though. We were-"

This time everyone except Hunter, Alexandria, and Katherine yelled, "Nudge!" She grinned sheepishly and said, "Oops" I sighed as Angel walked out the door behind her, holding Celeste as she did and looking like a little angel.

"Max, who was playing?" she asked and before I answered she looked to Hunter and said, "No. I am not her daughter, I am _like_ her daughter." She looked back to me and waited for my answer.

"Angel, Hunter was the one playing piano." I pointed as I spoke and her eyes widened. "This is Hunter, Alexandria, ad Katherine." I said, pointing as I went down the list. "They are going to stay her for a day or two. Why don't you two and Gazzy too," I said as I noticed him yawning, "go back to bed." I said it, not as a question but as an order. They all listened and went to bed. Iggy and Fang both agreed to go with them.

After a while, Alexandria said to Hunter, "Can we go hunt? I'm really thirsty." He looked to her.

"If you want to hunt, you will have to settle for animal while we're here," he said. She nodded and said, "That's fine." I heard her mutter a really quiet, 'As long as it's not permanent"

Carlisle looked to Rosalie and Emmett and they offered to take them to a good spot. They agreed and soon it was just Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and I left in the room.

Esme said once they were out of earshot, "Well, they seem like a nice enough bunch to me. That one girl, Alexandria, though, I don't trust her." So I wasn't the only one… except, I didn't trust any of them.

The rest nodded and then Alice said, "Uhh…Max, you should probably go to bed. You look tired." I nodded and got up without any protest.

I trudged upstairs and then I heard Jasper ask, "Did you see something?"

**I don't think I'm doing a very good job with this story. I feel like my writing muse is gone… (Sigh…) Oh well. Review please… Or Edward is blown up! Mwahahahahahaha (cough cough) No more evil laughter…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Okay, so moving on to the next chapter yet still I have to say, I do not claim any recognizable characters from any book whatsoever. I do claim Alexandria and Hunter and Katherine. I made them although I had a lot of help with the names. Thank you Invisible Angels, a.k.a. Kathleen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On with the story now…**

Together Again

Chapter 4

Max's POV

When I heard that, I froze. Alice must have heard my footstep stop because she yelled up, "Relax. Now go to bed before I tie you to one!" I sighed and then walked back down. I stood with hands on hips, watching her defiantly and said, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you saw."

Alice glared back as defiantly and said, "It has nothing to do with you now go to bed!" We glared at each other for about two minutes before she broke the glare off. She looked to Jasper ad said, "Do you mind?" He smiled then looked to me and I felt my eyelids drooping and I couldn't keep from drifting off. Alice caught me as I slid downward. I fell asleep as she carried me up the stairs in her cold, hard arms….

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining on my face. I tried to move my hand to block the sun from my eyes but I couldn't move my hand. I turned my head and saw that my hand was tied to the bed with a rope. I tried to move my other hand and saw that it was free. Alice was actually serious about tying me to a bed… I should have known.

I used my free hand to untie the other then got up. I was stiff and sore. I looked at a clock and thought back. It had been around 3 a.m. when I was forced to go to sleep and the clock read 6:30 a.m. I only had three and a half hours of sleep… That is not fair. I sighed and got up. I forced myself to walk downstairs.

All the Cullens were sitting on the couches and chairs as well as Hunter. I don't know where Alexandria and Katherine were. I walked downstairs and Alice looked up. "Max," she scolded like a mother would, I think that's probably what a mother would sound like anyway, "You should not be up yet. I will tie both hands to the bed next time if you don't get back to bed now."

"Alice, I need to talk to you. Now," I said. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. She stood up slowly, even for a normal human's standards. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the stairs and then up to the room I was staying in. "Alice, what did you see?!" I demanded.

"I already told you. It was nothing," she said innocently. She was smiling and acting all innocent, like Nagel after she manipulates someone's mind when she is not supposed too. "I'll make you tell me eventually Alice. I don't know how, but I will figure it out soon." She stuck her tongue out at me childishly.

I glared at her and she said after sighing, 'Fine. I saw Hunter holding your limp body but you weren't bleeding or screaming and you didn't even look hurt so I didn't say anything because I knew you'd worry but I didn't count on you hearing Jasper ask because I thought since you were tired that you wouldn't hear as well as you normally do and that any normal human wouldn't have heard that and now I sound like Nudge."

My eyes widened when she said she saw Hunter holding me. I knew I couldn't trust him from the beginning and now I had proof. I closed my eyes for a second to compose myself.

"Please don't leave Max! When we saw you last, once we got to know each other, all this bad stuff started happening and we got to spend barely any time with you and then it all ended and you guys left and now that you're back you're only going to leave as soon as the flock wakes up and we all missed you! Please, please, please stay!"

She used bambi eyes and I gave in… again. I really need to get some willpower. I mean seriously, every single time someone uses them I cave completely. "Fine, we'll stay a little longer. Just one more day though. We will leave tonight." Alice jumped up and hugged me.

"Thank You!!! Oh wait till I tell the others!" She ran out of the room, impossibly fast even for her. I sighed, _I seem to be doing that a lot lately,_ and walked over to my pack to get a new change of clothes, I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. After I changed, I walked back downstairs and got warm smiles from everyone and a hug from Alice. Hunter, Alexandria, and Katherine just kind of watched the scene with a sort of distance.

I smiled weakly, still tired from lack of my sleep. Alice said, "Since it's the weekend, we should go somewhere… the mall! I am taking you shopping! You and Nudge and Angel and Gazzy are all coming shopping with me!" She turned to Alexandria and Katherine, "Could you guys come too?" They looked at each other for a second then nodded.

"You should let the little ones sleep a little longer though," suggested Esme. Everyone agreed and I sat down on the floor, leaning against the side of the couch. Whatever they had been discussing before had been either finished or forgotten because no one spoke for a long moment. Edward broke the silence by saying, "Could you play something else for us on the piano, Hunter? Your playing yesterday was beautiful."

Alice gave him the same face she gave me when it looked like he was going o refuse. I at least know that I am not the only one who falls victim to the bambi eyes because he, too, grudgingly agreed. We all faced the piano; I was still leaning against the couch when he started playing a very soft song.

It was slow and quiet yet equally as beautiful as what he played yesterday. I felt my eyes closing again and just as I was starting to fall asleep, the voice reappeared.

_Maximum? It's been awhile since I talked to you now. You should know, you cannot trust these strangers. One or more of them is planning on causing you harm. You must not let them hurt you._

My eyes shot open and I mentally yelled, _And you tell me this now! Why must you wait until the last minute to tell me this stuff? If I could, which I can't for obvious reasons, I would hurt you so much right now1_

_Maximum, I would not suggest threatening me. One, because that is a sign of insanity and two, because I am here to help you. _

I rolled my eyes at the voice, _Fine. I am sorry oh great and powerful voice. Please forgive me?_

_"Now you're just being ridiculous."_ The voice said, sounding annoyed. _"Just listen. Don't trust them and keep yourself safe. You are the one that matters Maximum. More than any other, you need to live."_

I closed my eyes again and thought to myself, "_When will this all end? Why me?"_ I opened my eyes again, just as Hunter finished his song and stood up. I started to rub my forehead with one hand. Edward looked at me in concern. The conversation progressed from there an di was able to just lean there and listen.

I tried to get interested in the conversation but my mind kept turning back to what the voice had said and what Alice had seen. I couldn't concentrate on anything and I barely noticed when Fang and Iggy came down to join us. Fang looked at me and raised his eyebrows in silent concern.

I smiled weakly at him, trying to show him I was fine but it didn't work at all. He just glanced at me before turning to follow the conversation again. Soon, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge all came down and joined us. Finally, a few minutes after the younger ones showed up, Alice jumped up and said, "Now we shop!!"

We were driven all the way to Seattle and then dragged throughout the entire mall and had bags and bags of clothes forced upon us. Nudge and Angel were having a blast and Alice, Katherine, and Alexandria seemed to enjoy throwing clothes at them to try on. I kind of tried to hide in the background. I mean, sure, I need some new clothes but they were trying to make me wear… pink. I shuddered at the thought.

Finally, after what felt like days but was really only two hours, the trip was over. It was about noon by the time we were home. We all walked in, arms loaded with bags. When we got back, no one was home though. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Fang, Iggy, and Hunter were all missing.

I asked Alice if they had told her anything. She shook her head and said, "I have no clue where they are… but Carlisle and Edward both always have their phones and everyone else generally does with an occasional time that it's off or gone but they usually-"

'Alice! Just call them." I said impatiently. She took out her phone and dialed quickly. The phone just kept ringing.

"Well, Jasper's phone is off. I'll try Carlisle now." She dialed again and the same thing happened. "Well. Now we'll try Edward." She dialed for a third time and this time we heard a, "Hello."

She smiled and said, "Edward! Thank goodness you answered your ph-… Answering machine. Great." She closed her phone and said, "I don't know what they're doing. They only turn their phone off when they hunt and they were going to hunt tomorrow. I have no idea what it is. I didn't see anything about it."

Alexandria looked up and said, "Maybe I can help." We all looked at her with questioning glances. She explained, "I can see where people are or where they are going. That is my ability, like Katherine can tell you where people have been or what they have done and Hunter can see your darkest fears."

"Oh really? Then yes, you can help us. Look for any of them, they are probably together," said Alice. She looked a little worried actually. I suddenly had a horrible feeling.

"Hey Alice, where's Bella at?" I asked. I knew I sounded worried but if the Cullens were missing then what about Bella, could someone have come and taken all of htem while we were gone?

Alice's eyes widened. Without a word she ran out the door. She didn't even bother with a car. She ran straight to the house, I am guessing. Everyone was silent as Alexandria tried to locate them and Alice checked on Bella. Soon, the blank expression on Alexandria's face was replaced with a worried one.

Then she said something I did not want to hear at all. "I can't see them. It's like they're, like they're gone. The only time that has ever happened was when I tried to find someone who was… was dead."

**Well then… that's not good now is it? You wouldn't want Fang and Iggy and Edward and Jasper and Carlisle and Emmett and Rosalie and Esme and Hunter to die now would you? Review please. Put me in a life saving mood. =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Okay, so moving on to the next chapter yet still I have to say, I do not claim any recognizable characters from any book whatsoever. I do claim Alexandria and Hunter and Katherine. I made them. Really, I think we all understand by now that I do not claim but I have to say it to keep the evil lawyers from coming after me.**

Together Again

Chapter 5

Max's POV

I blinked and tried to think of another explanation, any explanation. Suddenly I remembered something that Edward and Carlisle had told me earlier while they told us about what all had happened over the past while.

"Wait, could they be with the werewolves? I remember than any time Bella was with Jacob, Alice couldn't see her." Katherine and Alexandria looked at me in a mixture of confusion and hope… probably that Hunter was okay.

"That might be true," said Katherine. "And that would mean that they are probably in danger too. Werewolves and vampires don't exactly get along."

"These do…relatively well," said Angel. "I mean, they don't fight all the time. They argue but not as often as they might if they were like… worse enemies. Although they probably aren't happy that you guys are here."

I looked at her and she stopped talking and smiled sweetly. I looked back up and said, "It's the only real idea we have right now. We can fly over to La Push and see what we can find out."

"Max, could we stay here? We'll stay safe and you won't be gone long," asked Nudge.

"If you stay, you have to stay inside your room the entire time I am gone. Gazzy, you stay with the too. Do you agree to that?" They nodded and ran up the stairs. Once they were gone, I turned to Katherine and Alexandria and said, "Will you make sure they stay safe, because if they are harmed while I am gone, I will kill whoever hurts them."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" said Katherine. Defiantly, I looked her straight in the eye, my expression completely serious.

"No. I just wanted to make it clear how protective I am of my flock. Will you keep them safe or not?"

Alexandria stepped between us and said, 'I'll watch over them. They are too sweet to let anyone hurt them." I nodded at her with a small smile, looked defiantly at Katherine one more time and then spread my wings as I hadn't done since we got here.

I ran out the door and jumped into the air, catching an updraft. I moved my wings to gain height so I could pass over the trees. I looked back down to the house and saw Nudge and Angel watching me from their window.

I turned and flew at my super speed to La Push. I flew down to the house I remembered as Jacob's and knocked on the door. I tucked my wings in before anyone came out and saw them. Billy black answered the door.

"Hi,' I said quickly before he could say anything, 'I have no time to explain but where's Jacob?"

Billy looked flustered for a second and then sid, "Uh… he's sick." Then started to move away from the door." I caught the door and said, "I already know what he is so tell me where he is."

HE looked at me and said, "How do you know?" I sighed and said that I was the girl with wings he had met awhile ago. He nodded and told me that he didn't know where he was right now. Only that he was with the pack.

I swore under my breath and ran around to the back of the house to take off. I started searching through the nearby woods and then went farther out. Finally, I got about as far into the woods I could get without getting lost and then yelled, "Jacob!! Get your dog behind over here!"

I sat on the ground and waited for about five minutes, wondering if he heard me and if he would come even if he did. I waited for another minute before I stood up to leave, thinking he wouldn't be coming. Suddenly, I heard a lot of movement around me. Then all the movement just stopped.

I stood completely still, waiting to see what it was that had made the noise, really hoping that it had been the pack. Then Sam walked into sight, not wearing a shirt, but other than that dressed. He said, "Why do you need Jacob?"

"I need Jacob because I need to know if he knows where the Cullens are because we can't find them, so unless if you can tell me where they are, I would like to talk to someone who can. Do you know?"

"Yes, we were just talking to them actually. Apparently, they wanted us to keep a closer eye on Bella for them because they felt that there might be an increased risk. We have Werewolves circling her house and the rest of us are searching for any reason that there would be an increased risk. Jacob isn't talking to anyone right now. So if you don't mind, we would like to get back to our duties." He said this in a way that I took as insulting.

"Well. It's a relief you were so willing to tell me that information. I would have hated having to spend any extra time with you dogs." My wings were already spread so I jumped up and forced my way through the leaves of the high branches on the tree. Then I was free of the trees and flew back at super speed to the Cullens. I got in just before the rest of the Cullens did. Alice had already returned and she said that the house stank of werewolves.

I smiled and said, "Well, Everyone is-" and that was when I was cut off by a large group of vampires plus two bird kids walking into the room laughing. Alice ran up to them and yelled, "Why did you turn off your phones and not tell us where you were going?! I ran all the way to Bella's house, argued with werewolves and snuck past her dad to make sure she was okay and Max had to go search La Push for you! Never do that again!"

Carlisle and Esme looked a little guilty and Edward said, "Sorry Alice. We did not expect you back that quickly and Esme also needed to pick up some cleaning supplies and Carlisle's phone battery died and I forgot mine as well as the others so." He shrugged his shoulders a little and Alice's expression softened.

"Fine… but don't do that again. Because you were with the werewolves, we couldn't find you and we were worried. I'm sorry I yelled." I raised my eyebrows, amazed at how quickly her emotions changed. She hugged Esme and Carlisle and everyone seemed to visibly relax now that Alice wasn't yelling anymore.

Amazingly, all that had happened had passed in about ten minutes which was really quickly, especially since it had felt like an hour. I looked at my flock and smiled because they really seemed to be enjoying themselves and Fang was obviously enjoying the fact that I had searched all over La Push.

Fang and Iggy both said they would go upstairs and tell the little ones they were fine. Alice, Katherine, and Alexandria were going to go look at the clothes they had bought and the rest of the room cleared out with similar reasons, Edward and Esme were taking down Alice's over the top decorations, Rosalie and Emmett were going to go find a movie to rent and Jasper got dragged along by Alice so he could tell them how wonderful they looked. I felt sorry for him.

I sat down on the piano bench, wondering what Alice was planning. Suddenly Hunter said, "It must be hard for you." I looked up confused and said , 'What?" as he sat down on the other end of the bench.

"It must be hard for you. You fear that what happened last time will either repeat itself or that something even worse will happen to your flock. You fear that someone will die but will not be able to be saved again. You must find it very difficult to stay here and have to face your memories of all that happened before."

I looked at him in a guarded way and said, "How do you know what happened to us last time?" HE glanced at me then turned back to the wall, staring into space.

"I asked your friends about it, the Cullens, the first night you were here. Your fears were centered around your last visit that night, in fact they still are, and I was curious what you wanted to prevent." I nodded and he continued on, "You don't need to fear me, you know. I would never hurt you." Then he stood up and walked away, leaving me completely confused.

I walked upstairs in a daze and went to Angel and Nudge's room. I knocked on the door and walked in to see that all of the flock was in there. "Hey guys, we're leaving tonight okay. Before it gets dark." I got several groans and Iggy and Fang both looked a little sad too.

I went into my room and started to pack my things up. I finished relatively quickly, which is probably because I had barely anything to pack. Once I finished, I sat on the edge of my bed. I started to go over everything that had happened last time. At first I was just thinking about and it and then the voice said, _Maximum, you must truly remember. _

Then I was on the floor clutching my head and gasping in pain. Falshes of memory were coming up in my mind.

_My wings were trapped and he was the only thing keeping either of us in the air. He leaned forward a little and hissed into my ear, "Who are you?" He waited for a response as I wondered whether or not I should tell him._

They started from the beginning of our trip, disappearing as quickly as they came.

_Edward saying, "You should stay awhile longer. Rest up before you go out again." I could tell he had another reason for keeping us here and looked over to Angel. She saw me looking at her and knew what I wanted. She looked at Edward and then turned to Alice._

Scattered memories were clearer than the rest.

_All she said was, "They caught me and told me not to tell anyone what it was. I had to tell you something bad was coming though. They told me I could do that. I'm sorry Max and promise me you won't ever forget me."_

_My eyes widened. The only reason she'd say that was if she was leaving or dying. Was my Angel going to die? _

Each memory lasted only a second yet brought back and caused so much pain.

_It was very dark out and I was standing on top of a large hill. I looked up and saw a figure hovering there. It was another me. She was staring down at something behind me on the hill. I turned to see what she saw and gasped, horrified. I saw my entire flock, lying dead on the ground. Fang a little separate from the others with eraser claw marks on his chest and no blood to be seen anywhere on him. I fought back tears as I saw my entire flock in similar condition. I looked past them to see many vampires dead also, including all the Cullens. I looked away from all the dead bodies and turned to face my shape in the sky. She had turned around and now faced away from me. I looked farther than her to see a swarm of black shapes flying towards her and vampires walking on the ground towards her. They had succeeded in taking over and had no need for her now. She moved to fight and face them all alone._

_My flock was going to die. All of them. Not just one, but all._

The memories came one after another.

_Then I saw the one girl who had told Aro that I wanted to speak to him. She looked at me and started looking at me with an odd smile on her face. I looked at her for another moment before I was hit with this terrible pain. It was ten times worse than the brain attacks._

The next few memories were the clearest of them all and they caused unbearable pain. I could hear my own screams, even through the screen of memories.

_I landed in the clearing I had seen Kale in last and saw only one thing. And it was the one thing I had never wanted to see. I saw Fang's body lying on the ground. I ran over to it and tried to find a heartbeat. But there was none and he wasn't breathing. I couldn't believe it._

_Fang was dead._

"_Fang is alive," said Jacob. My head snapped up. If Fang was alive then… A small groan sounded and we all looked to the source. Fang, Fang had groaned. Fang was alive. I heard the rest of the flock come up behind me. Arriving after finally being able to compose themselves. _

_Kale released Fang, and he fell to the floor with his neck bent in an impossible way. "Fang!" I shrieked in horror. "Fang," I said much more quietly, sinking to my knees. A hand tilted my head back up to face Kale._

_I turned around and saw Kale, lying completely still, with a branch of the tree stuck through him. I gasped in horror and turned away. I hadn't meant for him to die. I may have thought I wanted him to but death is never a good thing._

And my final memory was…

"_Max," he started again more slowly this time, "I love you." He stopped there and looked down at the ground, all traces of emotion gone from his face as though he thought I was going to run away screaming._

_I didn't but I also didn't say anything and he started to get up and walk away. I caught his arm and finally said, "I love you too."_

The memories stopped there, each feeling still fading away as my breathing slowed, returning to normal and the pain leaked away. I opened my eyes slowly, cautiously, as though afraid the light would burn them. I saw concerned faces above mine and one of them yelled out, "She's awake!" To the others, I heard steps running into the room and someone got down on their knees by my head. I must have been on the floor then.

I heard another set of steps run in and everyone else cleared a path for this person to get through. It was Fang. He sat on his knees on my other side. His hand reached out and stroked the side of my face gently. "Max, Max, are you okay? Max, can you hear me?

I started to close my eyes again, and after Fang looked at Carlisle, he said, "No Max, stay awake. You have to stay up Max." His voice called to me and I was able to stay up. Carlisle felt my forehead and then Alice dumped water on my face. I shot up in surprise because not only was it water, but really, ice cold water.

Fang smiled the slightest bit and I glared at him. Then I turned my glare on Alice who was smiling brightly. I was wide awake now and obviously not happy. I rubbed my temples for a moment then asked, "How long was I out for?"

"Just a day," said Emmett. "What happened anyway? You were lying on the floor, grabbing your head and gasping. Then you screamed at one point and then you fell silent and now you are her at this time. You should have seen Edward. He tried to tune into your thoughts and ended up on the floor like you until he could block your thoughts."

I glanced at Edward and he shrugged. "When I focused on your thoughts, I got complete pain so powerful that it was affecting me. I don't know how you could stand it for as long as you did, especially considering that it obviously got worse because there was a point when you were screaming."

I said nothing and then rubbed my temples again. "What happened was, I was remembering everything. The voice told me I needed to remember and then the images were flashing by and I was watching everything that happened during our entire stay here. Could I have some time alone please?" I asked.

Everyone looked to Carlisle, looking to see if he thought it was safe. He nodded and he and Fang helped me up. I sat on the bed as they left and then I spoke to the voice, _What was that about? I already remembered all of that. Why did you put me through that?_

The voice said calmly, _Because there is something that you've overlooked, a face in the crowd you still need to see. Maximum, you must learn this yourself. Remember._

I braced myself to be assaulted with memories again but wasn't. Instead, I figured out what he voice was talking about. I found the face that I had to see… I think. During the fight between Volturi and the followers of Kale, one of Kales followers had been Katherine. She had been fighting against us and must have somehow escaped from being frozen by Alexial. But what was she doing here now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Okay, so moving on to the next chapter yet still I have to say, I do not claim any recognizable characters from any book whatsoever. I do claim Alexandria and Hunter and Katherine. I made them. Alright, now we will interview one of the characters……. Hunter!**

**Hunter: What?**

**Me: We're interviewing you.**

**Hunter: Oh really? I've always wanted to meet a person named Yu.**

**Me: No. not Yu, you.**

**Hunter: Yes, Yu.**

**Me: On with the story then. (mutters under breath something about stupid vampires with the name of Hunter)**

Together Again

Chapter 6

Max's POV

Alright then, Katherine is evil, Alexandria and Hunter may or may not be, and we're in the same house as them until Alice stops insisting that I need to stay due to my "Condition". I mean, it was just one…extremely painful…brain attack. It could have been worse…maybe. But we could still leave. It's not like I broke my wings off.

I shook my head and stood up. I walked out of the room a little unsteadily and found Fang leaning against the wall outside the room. "What are you doing here?" I asked, although I was glad he was here.

"Waiting," was all he said. I hate his single or two and sometimes when you're lucky, three but not very often answers…** (Did that make any sense?... oh well)**

"Waiting for what Fang? For me to run out screaming or something?" His mouth twitched in a slight smile but it disappeared quickly. Why must he hide emotion so well? I mentally sighed.

"Something like that," he said. I false gasped in amazement and he looked at me with a confused expression.

"He said more than two words! Oh my gosh! What has the world come to! Someone alert the press! He said three words!" He shoved me playfully and I shoved him back. Of course, being him, he couldn't resist shoving me back, and then I shoved him again and the entire thing turned into a shoving war. After a few minutes, I ended up lying on the floor with both arms pinned.

"He smiled and said, 'I win." I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled again. He has a really nice smile you know. I mean, you barely ever see it but when you do it's like the room lights… I need to stop getting so distracted.

I shook my head quickly and said, "Uh… Fang, sorry to ruin the fun but I have something serious to tell you, now." His smile disappeared altogether and he stood up, pulling me with him. I steadied myself and said, "The other day, the voice warned me hat one or more of these 'visitors' meant to cause me harm and so I was a little paranoid and then, when the memories came, I realized that Katherine had been one of the people working with Kale. I think she might be here to get revenge. We need to leave as soon as possible."

Fang nodded and looked towards the doors to the rooms that we'd stayed in. He'd probably miss the comfort as much as I would. "You should tell them," he said. I nodded my head, knowing he meant to tell the Cullens about the fact that Katherine had tried to kill me and them not to long ago.

I went downstairs and saw the Cullens discussing something together. Katherine was there too but Hunter and Alexandria were not there. This was a little odd. "Anyway," Said Katherine, "I asked Hunter to take Alexandria away for awhile. I think the smell of the kids' blood was starting to get to her. She was acting very strangely. They should be gone for a day or two. Would you mind if I stayed here until they came back? That way we know where to meet."

Carlisle said, "Well, I don't see hwy not. But you do realize that they were planning on leaving today anyway, so it was an unnecessary precaution."

"Oh, I had no clue. I'm sorry then. I thought they would be staying a little longer, to ensure that Max was fine and not going to have that happen to her again while she was flying." Alice and Esme looked concerned at that thought. The others were unfazed.

"Even if that did happen, I know that her flock would let no harm come to her," said Edward calmly. Well, this was an interesting discussion. Personally, I think Katherine got rid of the other two so after she kills me they already have their escape plan set up, but that's probably the paranoia talking… or thinking.

"Alright then. I guess that I can try to catch them before they get to far and we can see them off with you. Although, they run faster than me."

"That's okay dear; you can stay for a few days. It's no problem as long as you don't hunt anyone," said Esme, sounding very motherly.

Katherine smiled brightly and said, "Thank you so much guys. You are so nice to me and you barely even know me." I felt like I was going to gag because of this overly emotional act she was putting on. It was so corny and fake that I couldn't believe the Cullens believed her.

I walked down the stairs and tried to decide who I should talk to… probably Carlisle. He was basically the leader. Yeah. I'd ask for Carlisle. "Excuse me," I said quietly. They all looked up and I said, "Carlisle, could I talk to you?"

He got up saying, "Do you feel ill Max?" I mentally shrugged and said, "Uh… sure." He followed me into the other room and I said, "Katherine was in Kale's army. She fought in the war and somehow escaped the Volturi. She is not just some visitor and I don't know if Hunter and Alexandria are dangerous too."

His eyebrows raised and he said, "Are you sure?" I nodded my head and he said, "Well, I'll let the others know and I'll have Alice search for any signs that she is going to cause trouble. Make sure that she doesn't know we know."

"Well, she already knows that I don't trust her but I can pass that off as my normal, perfectly reasonable, paranoia." I said and he nodded. He went back to the room after pretending to give me some health advice. I went upstairs and into Iggy's room. I saw Fang there, explaining to Iggy what I had just explained to Carlisle.

"Oh, hi Max," said Iggy as I walked in. I have no clue how he does that. It's a little creepy honestly.

"Hi Iggy. Have you told the others yet," I asked. Probably not, considering it had taken me all of two minutes to tell Carlisle, and he hadn't asked many questions which had sped things up.

"No. Iggy was first. I thought you might like to tell the little ones that this is basically a repeat of last time, hopefully minus my dying," said Fang, completely expressionless, as usual.

I glared at him quickly and said, fine but you are coming with me. Iggy, you can come too if you want." I said, still glaring at Fang but turning to look at Iggy, waiting for his answer.

"Oh no," he said quickly. "I would really rather stay here and not have to hear their pleas to stay for one more day or a couple more hours or whatever. I'll just make sure everything is packed."

"Alright then Iggy. We'll get you when we've finished telling them. We leave once we're packed."

He nodded and started checking his room. We walked out of the room and went to Angel and Nudge's room. Much like Iggy had said, there was much begging and pleading. I had to turn away to avoid bambi eyes. Even Fang had to look away from the eyes.

Finally, we got our point across and made it clear we weren't changing our minds and they gave up grudgingly. Gazzy had gone back to his room with Iggy and had been told by him. Now Fang went to go pack and I went down and told them that we would be leaving within the hour. The Cullens seemed sad but Katherine got an annoyed look on her face.

She excused herself from the Cullens, saying she wanted to go and get something to give me for our trip. But after about six minutes without her returning, I started to get suspicious, well paranoid is more truthful, I was suspicious when she left.

I said that I was going to go check on the flock's progress when I was really going to look for Katherine. I didn't see her in any of the empty rooms and then checked in on Fang and Gazzy was in with him, helping him finish, and Nudge and Angel, and then finally made my way to Iggy and Gazzy's room to check on Iggy.

When I got there though, he wasn't in there. I checked the bathrooms and then called downstairs, asking if anyone had seen him. No one had. I started to get worried and checked every room upstairs again, then moved downstairs to check there to. There was no chance he was in the house.

I went into Fang's room and said, "Iggy's gone." He looked up and was about to ask if I had searched the house, I'm guessing when I said, "He is not in this house anywhere." Fang shook his head and stood up.

I continued on with, "Katherine's gone too." I was positive that she had something to do with his disappearance. Fang thought so too obviously because his eyes widened and he asked, "Where are Hunter and Alexandria?'

"I don't know. Katherine said something about asking Hunter to take Alexandria somewhere for a day or two because our blood was affecting her or something like that." Fang nodded.

"We'll search for him. If we don't find him in the hour, we'll tell the others. Agreed?" I nodded and he jumped out the window, unfurling his wings. He said form outside the window, "I'll search the nearby woods. You should try to find Hunter and Alexandria. If they are working with Katherine, they'll have to meet up somewhere. If not, Maybe they can help find her."

With that, he flew off and I walked downstairs. I saw Rosalie and said, "Can you do me a favor? If anyone asks about me, Fang, and Iggy, tell them that we are at a store, stocking up on supplies." She nodded and I thanked her, then asked, "Oh and do you know where Hunter and Alexandria were headed to? She said they were going to go to Goat rocks on Mount Rainier. I yelled thanks as I started running out the front door and unfurling my wings.

Thank whatever gave birds an instinctual sense of direction because I forgot to ask where the place was. Anyway, I made it there pretty quickly, thank you super speed too, and had to start looking all around the mountain to find them.

I flew around the bottom of the mountain first and then spent the next 40 or so minutes circling the mountain and trying not to hit trees. I ended flying through a few briars and got scratched up several times but eventually found them sitting on a fallen tree stump. I landed and they looked up, hearing my feet hit the ground.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alexandria. "What if we had been hunting, you could have been hurt."

I waved these concerns off with a simple hand gesture and said, "Where is Katherine?"

"She's staying at the house is what she said. She told us she wanted to spend a day more with the Cullens but that she wanted to leave soon. We told her we were going to hunt and she said that she would join us out here this evening. Why do you ask?" said Alexandria. "Isn't she there?"

"No. She's not. And neither is Iggy." I said, my voice hard. "And I need to know where Iggy is or where Katherine is. Because if she hurts him, I will kill her."

Alexandria's eyes widened and she said, "I'll look for her then. But why would she want Iggy? He's done nothing wrong and I can't think of any reason she'd hurt him."

"So you really don't know?" I asked her. Her eyebrows furrowed and she said, "Know what?"

"That Katherine fought with Kale against the Volturi and that I was supposed to do something to harm both sides and that I didn't work for Kale's side, but that I killed Kale instead. You never knew where she was that day, never knew that Katherine tried to kill my flock, the Cullens, and the Volturi. Well, now you do know and you know that if she has harmed Iggy or anyone in my flock…" I stopped myself there and looked at the two.

They appeared to be shocked by what I said and Alexandria said, "Of course we'll help you find Iggy. Just give me a minute." She got a look on her face like Alice did when she saw something. Hunter looked at me and said, "Would you like to call your flock?" I nodded and he handed me a phone.

I called the house and the phone was answered by Rosalie, as I had hoped. I asked, "Has Fang come back yet?" When she said he had I told her to get him on the phone immediately. I heard her take the phone to him and he said, "Max?"

"Fang, I found Hunter and Alexandria, and Alexandria is locating them right now, it's her power," I explained. "I'm on Mount Rainier at Goat rocks. Come meet us here. We're going to try to find Iggy without raising any alarm. No one needs to know what's going on just yet. Did anyone but Rosalie know that you came back? Okay, good. Come out here and I'll explain in full. Now hurry up." I hung up and handed the phone back to Hunter.

A minute later, Alexandria's face returned to normal and said, "I found them. They are in a warehouse in Seattle. I'm not sure why but Iggy is fine and Alexandria is there with another vampire. They were arguing though."

"Could you tell what it was about?" She shook her head no. "That's okay. Fang's on his way here right now. We're not telling anyone else about this yet. Everyone thinks Iggy is with me and Fang, going to pick up supplies at a store so we should be covered for about an hour. Thanks for your help. When you get back to the Cullens, could you not mention seeing me? Thanks."

I was about to jump up to hang above the trees so Fang could see me when Alexandria grabbed my arm and said, "But we're not letting you go alone." I resisted saying that I wouldn't be alone because Fang would be there as well as Iggy and two or more evil vampires because that probably wouldn't help much. "We're going with you," she said.

I shook my head and said, "No. You guys are going to either stay here or go back to the Cullens. You guys don't even really know us and I will not have you risk your lives for us. Besides, you still need to teach Nudge to play piano." I smiled as I said the last part and pulled my arm out of her grasp by catching her off guard.

I jumped straight up and Hunter said, "We can't let you go alone." I looked down at him and said, "Why? Why should you care what happens to us? You don't know us. For all you do know, I could be lying about everything to trap you somewhere and you have no assurance that this isn't all a big scheme to hurt you. What reason is there to help us?"

"Because for all we don't know, I do know that you aren't lying. I do know that letting you go alone is suicide for not only you, but Iggy and Fang as well, and I know that the only reason you don't want us there is because you don't want us hurt as well and that you have finally realized that we knew nothing of Katherine's double life and that even though she has spent longer with us, that we will help you and not her."

I was stunned for a moment because he had just said everything that I was thinking and that he was completely correct. I stared at him and Katherine for a second, then blinked and said, "I still can't let you come with us."

They both had a very determined expression on their face and Alexandria said, "How do you plan on stopping us then?" I opened my mouth to say something, then close it again and bit my bottom lip in concentration.

"Umm… Fang and I will… Oh just don't come! What do I have to say to get it through your heads!? Do Not Come!" I nearly yelled this at them. Ii could tell by the looks on their faces and knew they could tell that they were winning this argument. I flew through the branches at the top of the tree to find Fang.

I looked around, trying to see if I could see him. I could… but what I saw was not good. He was surrounded by around twenty erasers and fighting them… he was losing, and badly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- Okay, so moving on to the next chapter yet still I have to say, I do not claim any recognizable characters from any book whatsoever. I do claim Alexandria and Hunter and Katherine. I made them. Alright, now we will interview one more of the characters……. Nikias!**

**Nikias: Wait, I haven't even entered the story yet.**

**Me: Then why would I be interviewing you?**

**Nikias: I don't know. Go away.**

**Me: Why?**

**Nikias: Because you are crazy.**

**Me: On with the story then. (Mutters under breath something about annoying vampires with the name of Nikias)**

Together Again

Chapter 7

Max's POV

What is wrong with our world? Is there a reason that Fang is always almost dying, actually dying, or seeming dead when he's not really? It makes no sense. Before I even finished these thoughts I was flying low, just barely an inch over the trees, to help fang. When I got there, he was falling towards the trees.

I was almost to him when he hit the first of the branches of the trees; I shot down and got him before he hit too many more. I struggled with his weight a bit but then landed underneath the canopy. Hopefully the erasers wouldn't want to bother with fighting through the trees.

Luck… was not on my side. I watched as one eraser after another tore through the branches to land in the same area as me and the unconscious Fang, who would not be much help in a fight for obvious reasons. I counted the erasers that had come down here… There were ten. I was so dead right now; but someone is going down with me.

Ari walked forward, sneering in that annoying way of his. He wasn't morphed which was probably a good thing. "Hello Max. Aww… did we hurt your little boyfriend?" I said nothing and just glared at him instead.

"Lucky for you, we didn't kill him. For some reason, Jeb wants us to bring him back alive. Now, hand over bird boy here," he said, signaling towards Fang, "And we won't have to take you too." I was really confused now but even my confusion didn't stop me from responding.

"No thanks Ari. I think I'd like to keep Fang here with me.' After I said that, he snarled, and me, being so completely sophisticated, (yeah right) spit in his face. He snarled and started morphing. I was a little worried at this point because I didn't think I could get into the air while holding Fang's limp body and I sure wasn't leaving him there.

But then my luck turned and a new type of snarl was coming from behind us. I looked over my shoulder and saw Hunter and Alexandria standing there, their lips curled over their teeth and a feral snarling coming from them. I mean, I knew they weren't going to hurt me and I was scared. They were crouched and looked as terrifying as a person could look. I must say, the unbelievable beauty of vampires is normally really nice but when they are this way, it makes them seem unnatural and even more terrible than they would if they weren't beautiful.

I nearly dropped Fang in my surprise but somehow managed to keep him up. Hunter moved forward in a mock pounce and landed only feet away from the line of erasers. He was now in front of us and Alexandria behind us.

Ari stumbled back a step, trying to get away from Hunter without seeming like he was terrified. He was in Eraser form now and growled back. Then he said, "What!? Who the heck are you?!" He was trying to sound brave but I must say, it wasn't working out to well for him. Not that I would sound any better. I couldn't even speak right now.

Hunter straightened out and said, "I am Hunter, and you are going to die if you don't leave right now. Three, two, on….." Before he could finish saying one, all the erasers but Ari had fled and Hunter said again, 'One." Then Ari, realizing he was alone, fled as well.

I smiled a little as Hunter and Alexandria returned to normal and they both started laughing, Alexandria looking like she was going to fall over if she didn't stop laughing. I almost started cracking up but then Hunter turned to me, suddenly serious.

"We're coming with you Max." he said this in a way that gave no room for defiance. He was coming whether or not I wanted him too. I had one last Argument to use.

'But Fang. Someone needs to watch over Fang while I'm there and the erasers will come back for sure and someone will need to protect him while the other scares of the erasers so both of you will have to stay and I'll just go alone and get Iggy out of there and be fine."

'Alexandria, would you mind watching over Fang?" She nodded her head and Hunter faced me again saying, "Well, I am sure that she could finish off about five erasers in the time it takes for one to take a step towards him. He'll be fine with her."

I opened my mouth to protest again and Alexandria cut me off saying, 'And if you don't let him go then he will tie you up and have me watch over both of you as he goes alone." I shut my mouth and glared at them.

Of course they were standing on opposite sides of me which meant I could only glare at one of them at a time so soon I just turned and jumped into the air and yelled back, "When Fang wakes up, tell him not to come after us. He'll be more stubborn than I was."

Hunter grinned and said, "I'll meet you in Seattle." He ran off and I said to Alexandria, "Does he even know which warehouse to go to?" She nodded and gave me the specifics. Apparently they were in an old fish processing factory. Eww.

I said thanks and then flew off after Hunter. I was flying at my super speed and once again thanking internal direction system stuff or whatever it is called. I thought to myself, I'm coming for you Iggy… you too Katherine.

Iggy's POV

Well, this completely reeks… No literally. It smelled like dead fish in here. Where here is… I don't really know right now. Anyway, I started to focus on what Katherine was saying to her friend or partner or whatever. I mean, there's not really much else to do when you are being detained against your will by vampires who could rip you in half if they wanted to.

Katherine was saying, "Listen, it doesn't matter if he lives until she gets here! She knows he's here already so if he dies then she won't know and it won't matter." I couldn't see her face but if I could then it would probably be twisted into a rage. From simply judging what Max said, she I knew hated us all. She must have been close to Kale. I remembered the story of Bella, James and Victoria.

The other voice said, "But wouldn't it hurt her more to see Iggy die in front of her and knowing that she could do nothing? Don't you think that it would be a fate worse than death for her to have another flock member die in front of her eyes?"

At that Katherine sounded slightly confused, "Another? There was another one?" She was probably watching this other one with a mix of skepticism and confusion. I really miss being able to see. I hate having to find emotions through voice rather than sight. Sight is so much easier.

The other voice said, "Yes. There was another. His name was Fang. Kale killed him by snapping his neck as Max watched. She was devastated. Had he tried to kill her then, there would have been no resistance at all. He could have done whatever he wanted to do without her caring."

I knew that Katherine wouldn't be able to believe this story because she had personally seen Fang and knew he was alive. Although, if she believed it, I might actually live until I've had time enough to escape.

'What are you talking about? I saw Fang myself and he is alive. He was even at the war. He was doing well for a dead person obviously." Said Katherine, sounding very annoyed. The other person breathed out a sigh and said, "Where have you been for all this time? Have you really not heard all these stories?"

She got no response and said, 'The story behind all of this is that Max was the chosen one, the one to bring about the end of one side or the other, Volturi or Resistance. Both sides wanted her to either join them or to die. The Volturi went about it wrong by trying to kill her first but then when Kale started threatening her to join him, she refused and Kale tried to kill her in many ways. He ended up killing Fang to show her what he'd do if she wouldn't join him. She brought his corpse home to find that during a fight Bella had been bitten and changed. She later grabbed Fang's had for a second and as she held his hand, it seems that her immortal life transferred to him, bringing him to life and making her human again. That's why he was alive at the fight and that's why he's alive now. Were you only around during the actual war? You weren't there when Kale died were you?"

Immediately after she said that, Katherine yelled, "Quiet! Don't mention Kale's death here! I know all about it already! She attacked him while all of you stood by standing helplessly. Do not tell me of his demise. Believe me, it will be avenged by me and you are helping too." I could hear the start of a voice coming from the other when she was cut off, "Shannon, just stop talking now."

Apparently this girl was named Shannon. Katherine and Shannon keeping me here as a captive, me with no way to get out, not knowing where I am anyway, being blind, and unable to move because a) I'm tied up, and b) if I move I get ripped in half. I guess I've had worse days.

Anyway, I heard Katherine's steps exiting the room but Shannon stayed. It sounded like she sat down and me, being the wonderful and kind person I am politely said (as if) , "Untie me before I beat you within an inch of your life… or not life or death or whatever you want to call it! Let me go!" I am oh so wonderful at conversation aren't I? Although, I personally feel that an outburst like that was well justified, I mean, they were just discussing which would hurt worse, Max watching me die, or me already being dead. It made me feel like a young child again too. It was strange but discussing Max's dying was not right. Come on. I mean really. These people must be idiots.

I heard her giggle at first so I said again, 'Let me out of these stupid ropes already!" I am definitely the most polite mutant bird kid you will ever meet. Well… I guess that's not saying much but oh well. Anyway, at that, she just started laughing outright. I fought the childish impulse to stick my tongue out at her. I wonder if Max's voice is this annoying. Actually, it's probably more but I really don't even know why I'm thinking this right now. I mean, I should be thinking about how to escape and find Max before she walks into her own demise.

I frowned slightly and started trying to think of something. I knew that unless I could find out what the room looked like, I was pretty much sunk. That was when Shannon stood up and started pacing around the room. Soon she must have been annoyed at something because she smacked her hand down on something. It sounded metal, but it was also hollow. I asked, "What was that?'

She said nothing except, 'Shut up kid. I wouldn't suggest annoying anyone when you're a hostage. Talk when you're talked to." I grinned because she had just talked to me, giving me the right to speak.

"Alright then. So, what does it look like in here? In case you didn't know, I kind of can't see and if I die, I at least want to know if I died in a cool looking place." I was grinning brightly now, playing the part of a fool and hoping she'd think it fine to tell me if she knew I couldn't be smart enough to find a way out.

"I thought I told you to shut up kid." She said. May I say, she is very rude you know? Oh well, I'm saying it. She Is Rude. I tried to move into a more comfortable position because I was currently sitting leaning against some pointyish object that was jabbing into my back. Before I could shift even the tiniest bit, I was being gripped by the throat.

I decided to inform her of her rudeness as I was hanging there by my throat. She was the one who wanted me alive when Max got here so I figure I can be a little rude to her, as long as I try to escape when she is nowhere near anywhere even remotely close to me.

"I really think you should know that you are quite rude. Just because a guy's butt goes numb you try to choke him. Tsk tsk tsk. What would your mother say?" I was having a lot of fun considering the fact that I was probably going to die here. For the hundredth time this day, I wished that I wasn't blind just so I could see her face as I said that. She just dropped me though.

I hit the ground with a hard thud and she said, "I bet you're glad your butt was numb for that one." I grimaced at the use of my own words against me. Stupid rotten vampire. Looks like I was going to be stuck here for quite a while. I wish I had something to do. I wonder if I could get her to give me a clock o r a watch or something that I could turn into a bomb.

It's worth a shot I guess. "Excuse me." I said more nicely than usual. "Could I have something to do maybe? Like play with a watch. Anything. Preferably the watch thing or maybe a clock would be nice. Please." I had my begging face on, the same one that the flock had used against Max to let us come here and see where that got me. Uh huh. I thought this stuff was always supposed to happen to Fang.

I heard her sigh and say, "Shut up kid, before I tape your mouth shut." Like I said, she is rude. Fine, I'll just trick her into leaving the room and then run around like a headless chicken and find a way out…. How do I get a vampire to leave a room when said vampire is supposed to be guarding the person doing the tricking which is me? Hmm.

"Umm. Excuse me but do you have any bathrooms or something around here cause a bird kid can only hold it in for so long." I would feel sorry for this person for having to put up with me if she wasn't going to kill me and Max and probably the flock too. I wonder what they're doing anyway.

I felt myself get picked up and I was thrown over her shoulders and carried into a room. She set me back on my feet but didn't leave so I asked, "Is this the bathroom?" she chuckled a minute and said, 'No. no it is not. Where you're going is much worse than a bathroom. Bye." Her tone was a little creepy so I tried to step backward from it but felt nothing under my foot. I tried to regain my balance but she placed one hand on my shoulder and pushed, sending me falling down into this who-knows-how-deep hole.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- Alright, so now I get to repeat myself again and say, I do not claim any recognizable characters from the books of the world and I do claim Katherine, Shannon, Alexandria, and Hunter. And Nikias who will arrive soon belongs to Endless dawn and you should read her story because it is awesome so read it. Alright, now we will interview one more of the characters……. Fang!**

**Fang: I thought I was supposed to be unconscious or something.**

**Me: Uhh…well…. **

**Fang: I'm going back to the story now.**

**Me: But… but I wanted to interview you…**

**Fang: Too bad. *walks back into the story***

**Me: On with the story then. (Mutters under breath something about stupid annoying not vampires but rather bird kids) **

Together Again

Chapter 8

Iggy's POV

So the fall wasn't actually that far. The smell though… that was the worst part. It was horrible like, like, well, like rotten fish heads and guts and that had been rotting in this pit for about ten years. "What is this stuff?" I yelled back up to the girl I thought was named Shannon.

My reply was, as expected, "rotten fish guts and heads that have been down there for about ten years." I sighed, one because it stunk down here and two because I seemed to be really good at guessing things. I called back up, "Are you going to help me out of here?"

She didn't even bother to answer, she just walked off laughing. "Well then… I guess not." I started to try to open my wings but found I couldn't. They must have been tied together to prevent me from flying. I never mentioned it earlier because I thought it would be obvious, but my hands were tied too… keeping me from untying my wings.

**(AN. Any strangeness on Iggy's part was induced by fish fumes)**

I shook my head in annoyance and started to feel around the pit. I wanted to see if there was any way to climb out or anything. After a while of searching, I found nothing. About ten minutes or so after I gave up looking, Shannon came back and this time brought another vampire with her. At first I thought it was Katherine but then I heard her voice. It was completely different.

They were both musical and beautiful and everything but this one had a different tone. Where Katherine's had always had a hint of sadness or resentment in her voice, this one sounded completely happy and joyful.

As they walked toward the pit, I heard this other one ask, "Did you make sure that you couldn't see the tunnel down there?" She said it quietly enough that had my hearing been that of a normal bird kid, I wouldn't have heard it but they underestimated the fact that my hearing improved when my sight was lost.

"Yes. It is covered by about ten feet of fish guts and even if he wanted to get to it he wouldn't be able to get out of it. There are bars on the outside of the tunnel that takes two of us to move, remember?" replied Shannon. I heard the other say a quick uh-huh before moving on past the pit.

The talk of tunnels had me intrigued. I could try to get to the tunnel and maybe then I could at least try to get out. And even if I couldn't I might be able to figure out some way to escape. Maybe… or I'd have to wait here for Max to come and be killed because of me. I wasn't going to let that happen. If one of us had to die, it would be me. Although…. Then Max would want to avenge my death, and look at what happened to her fighting Kale. The only thing that could save her was for me to escape.

No pressure… I just have to escape because if I don't then both Max and I will die and then Fang would possibly end up killing himself and then the little ones would be left on their own…Like I said, No pressure at all.

After my wonderful self pep talk I started to dig through fish with tied hands and in the way wings which is really hard just so you know. It was like trying to dig Fang's grave in the pouring rain… near impossible. Luckily we didn't need it.

Anyway, I am a little sidetracked here, I spent the next half hour or so digging through fish(nasty!) before I finally made it to what could have been a tunnel. The worst thing was that since I did not know where in the pit the tunnel was, I had to like tunnel through all of this fish and guts and I must have smelled so horrible. I've probably smelled worse though. So it took a lot of digging to find it. It was covered in a grate though, that kept the fish out. I moved the grate enough to get in and once I was in shut it.

This is one of those times that I was glad I couldn't see. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what I was standing on. I walked forward but the tunnel was getting smaller. A few steps in and I was forced to go on hands and knees. This was not a pleasant day… I was muttering some…umm… not very nice words, to myself as I went and then I ran into a wall, a hard wall with lots of bumps and sharp rocks that hurt.

I swore much more loudly this time as I felt around to find that the only way out of this tunnel was to go back to the fish pit. The one good thing was that I might be able to cut the ropes on my hands with this and then I could untie my wings. Then I could come up with some sort of plan. I felt over the wall of rocks until I felt a really sharp rock that cut my hand when I felt it. I positioned the rope over the rock and sliced at it until the rope was cut entirely.

I got it off my hands and reached back to try to untie my wings but that was fairly difficult. After who knows how long of my spinning like an idiot to grab my wings, I just tried to cut through it like I had my hands… It worked but not until after several very painful scratches and lost feathers.

And I can't say the scratched hands helped too much crawling back down the tunnel filled with fish juice and who knows what else. Just imagine how I must have looked just then. I am not normally that picky about cleanliness but this was pushing it, a lot.

As I crawled through the tunnel I came up with plan Too-complicated-for-a-name-so-it-is-called-this-because-I-wanted-to. Okay…so it's a weird name. It's not like anyone's ever going to have to say it. Anyway, I made it back to the grate. I pushed it aside and was hit in the face by about ten pounds of fish. I fought my way back out into the fish pit and started to dig the way I thought was up. It wasn't. I made it about twenty feet before I hit a wall, otherwise known as the ground. I turned myself around so my feet were on the ground and started to try to get back up to the top.

So this was not a good day at all. I mean, one guy can only spend so much time surrounded by fish heads and guts, although it was probably good that I couldn't see. So… after a long while of swimming and digging I finally made it to the top and, let me tell you, that reeked. Just as much if not more than the bottom for some reason.

Anyway, so I made it to the top but now my hands and wings were untied and I was alive and the world was happy dandy… I think the fish fumes have gotten to me. Not quite so happy dandy (I swear it's the fish fumes talking) was the fact that now footsteps were coming closer which meant one of them was coming here and I had no clue how to get out, they might see I'm untied and kill me or something, or they will walk right past me and I'll get a chance to escape. I hope it's the last one…

It wasn't. Shannon called down into the pit, saying, "Well, your little friend is on her way here right now, so I guess we should probably get you ready to die. We'll even let you chose how. We can snap your neck like we did your last friend or we can rip it off. Which do you want?" She sounded overly cheerful at the idea of my death. I was a little... or a lot… freaked out by this fact.

"Honestly, I would prefer neither. Why don't you let me go and suffer through my life being blind," I called back up. Okay, so I don't like being blind but it isn't bad enough for me to 'suffer through life'. I just don't want to die… You know, now would be the perfect time for a bunch of erasers to show up and distract the vampires as I made my brilliant escape that I haven't figured out yet but I can improvise… preferably before the fish fumes permanently kill my brain.

Not too long after I finished thinking this out, I heard multiple crashes and the sound of a door slamming open. Then I heard a feral snarl and a familiar voice saying, "Where's the bird boy?!" in a yell crossed over with a growl and snarl.

Fang's POV

I felt myself start to wake up again and groaned slightly. It took me a minute to gain back enough consciousness to realize that my head was resting on something hard and really, really cold. A hand was also moving through my hair. At first I thought it was Max and stayed there but then I realized it couldn't be Max. She wasn't this cold.

I opened my eyes and got to my feet as quickly as possible, using my wings to balance myself. I looked at the person and saw Alexandria looking up at me amused. I relaxed slightly, but only slightly. Remembering why I was here in the first place I asked, "Where is Max?"

Alexandria bit her bottom lip, keeping herself from telling me I guessed. I just stood there and waited. From the look on her face, she was not very good at keeping secrets, which made me distrust her slightly. As a vampire, she had to be able to keep a secret which means that whatever she is pretending to keep from telling me is something she wants me to know because she knows what is waiting for me there and wants me to go to this place for a reason towards her own gain.

I gave no clue that I knew this but still tried to figure out why she wanted me to go wherever this is. After about a minute, she fake caved and said, "Max and Hunter went to an abandoned fish processing factory in Seattle because that is where they are keeping Iggy and she didn't want me to tell you because she knew you'd want to come and I am supposed to tackle you if you try to go after her because she doesn't want you to get hurt or die and she said that you'd be stubborn about it and why are you walking that way? You're not supposed to go! No! Don't you dare spread your wings again! Come back here!" As she said this, she slowly stood up, trying to act as though she were going to stop me but holding back so much that it was obvious that I'd get away and that she was faking not wanting me to go… I think too much.

I jumped up and took off flying I looked back down after I reached about forty feet up and saw her standing there smirking. I shook it off as being paranoid and flew towards Seattle. I could find this place on my own. I mean, how many abandoned warehouses full of fish could there be in one city?

**Alright people, I want to make this perfectly clear, all the oddness you may have noticed about Iggy was induced by the fish fumes. The smell of that place could mentally affect anyone temporarily.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- Alright, so now I get to repeat myself again and say, I do not claim any recognizable characters from the books of the world and I do claim Katherine, Shannon, Alexandria, and Hunter. And Nikias who will arrive soon belongs to Endless dawn and you should read her story because it is awesome so read it. Alright, now we will interview one more of the characters…… Shannon!**

**Shannon: This is pointless.**

**Me: Hey!!! It…… so it is but I have nothing better to do…**

**Shannon: I can tell.**

**Me: Fine… Be that way.**

**Shannon: So… I'm the last person you interview?**

**Me: Yeah… You are.**

**Shannon: Bye then. *waves impatiently***

**Me: *sticks tongue out* Bye…**

Together Again

Chapter 9

Iggy's POV

So…… I didn't get exactly what I wanted but it was close enough. Ari didn't come… some other eraser dude that wants me dead did. At the top of the pit, I heard Shannon give a vicious snarl although I am sure that the erasers were probably not even fazed by it. After I was sure that she was being distracted by the erasers, I lifted myself off the ground and to the top of the pit… Shannon wasn't all that distracted.

I could tell this because no one was moving at all. A small snarling and growling was there so I figured they were watching each other intently. It's times like this that really make being blind worse. I couldn't tell if they'd seen me or not, and because they obviously weren't fighting, I couldn't count on being able to find an exit without being noticed…… I can honestly say, I hate my life right now.

So.. I had not thought this out well at all…… how was I supposed to get out if I could not move to find an exit? I mean. Honestly, I was stuck. I kept myself from sighing with a huge effort and slipped back down into the fish pit. Yeah, now you know why it was hard to not sigh…. Or vomit. I sat back down and tried to think this out a little more. But then I was interrupted by a voice calling out, "If you two don't mind, I have some news you both might enjoy." The snarling stopped while the growling continued slightly less loudly though. These erasers never knew when to listen did they….. Oh well…

The voice continued and I recognized it as Katherine's. "Two of the birds are on their way here right now. Max is nearly here and Fang is searching any warehouse he can find because he doesn't know where exactly to go. He is close though. But I get Max. Wolf-boy, you can kill the one in the pit while she watches. Shannon, you can do whatever you want with the other. Can we all live with that?"

I heard the growling stop. Obviously this eraser was happy. I sighed aloud this time, not caring if they heard me. Max was on her way and she would be killed because of me. Then Fang would be killed and the others would lose all of us. At least they would have someone to stay with. The Cullens would take good care of them.

Then I heard steps approaching the pit. A low laughter sounded from above. I didn't bother looking up for obvious reasons but the eraser was sure enjoying himself. "Look at the little bird boy now. Not so tough anymore without your flock here are you? Your flock's probably better off without you anyway. You're not even worth their lives. You're just a blind, path-" But he was cut off their by my fist in his face.

"Never talk about me, or my flock again!" I yelled. Now I was standing on the ground outside of the pit. I kicked the area I heard him fall and felt my foot contact with his face. I hear the crack of a breaking nose. "You flea-bitten, worthless, annoying mutt!" Just as I finished that sentence though, I felt a hand contact with my gut….. hard. I went flying backwards and hit a wall….. also hard.

I sunk to the floor, fighting to keep my consciousness and winning, but barely. Katherine said, "I will kill you now if you keep up like this. You're going to behave now, and you are going to stay quiet." She lifted me off the ground by my throat, similar to what Shannon did earlier and said, "Now are you going to behave?" I nodded, not having air to speak.

She dropped me and tied my hands and wings again. She left my feet unbound and called Shannon over to her. I heard some words to quickly for m to understand and then I was being lifted again. "All right Bird-boy, you're coming with me. I was still slightly dazed from the impact with the wall and said nothing. She ran somewhere and then set me down in a chair. "Here's what's going to happen. Max is going to show up, come in here, I'll kill you, she'll try to kill me, Katherine will show, kill max, and then I get to do whatever I want to, to Fang. Now stay here like a good little boy and you'll live to hear Max's voice before you die." I said nothing again, feeling guilty for allowing this to happen.

I waited for Shannon to move from her spot right beside me but she didn't so then I said, "why? Why do you want to kill Max? Why do you want to kill me?"

I got no reply at first, but I felt her grip tighten on the back of the chair, her hand tensing. She was thinking about it though. "Katherine wants to kill you, to hurt Max and to kill Max because she killed Kale. Just like your Max killed kale, for killing Fang, except Kale did not come back." I just said, "But that's not what I asked."

"I want to kill both of you because you hurt Katherine." I lifted my eyebrows and said, "And killing me will bring Kale back? Killing Max or fang will? It won't do anything. It'll just leave three small children without the only family the ever had before."

"It's to late now for sympathy tricks Iggy. Max is here, and the game's begun." I heard a door open downstairs and slow, quiet steps coming towards us. I looked where I thought the door was. As the steps got closer I realized, those weren't Max or fang's steps. The door opened and then I recognized the steps. They were Hunter's steps.

Shannon swore loudly and released the chair. She stepped in front of me and said/snarled, "I thought you were out of the way. And what about Alexandria, where's she at? Helping her sister no doubt." Hunter said nothing but Shannon laughed a strange kind of laugh. Frankly, it creeped me out. "So you didn't know she was in on the plan did you. Thought she was innocent. Didn't know she would lead your little friends into a trap. Although, why she sent you, who knows. Maybe she just got tired of you." After that, she moved forward, launching herself at Hunter.

I could barely hear the sound of their fighting, they were so silent as they moved but then one hit the ground heavily, and did not stand up again. A laugh sounded from near where the person had fallen. Unfortunately, the one who laughed was not the one I wanted to hear.

Max's POV

I reached the building just moments after I saw hunter go in. I landed carefully and quietly, sneaking in just as quietly. I saw an eraser lying knocked out on the floor and thought; it's definitely the right place. I looked around for signs of Iggy or Katherine. There was only one sign, Katherine.

I saw her standing in front of a door. She smiled at me, an evil smile. Not false, like the ones from the whitecoats, more like the ones from Erasers. She said in a menacing tone, "Come here Max. I want to show you something." I was about to make a witty response, (Which would have been, "Where's Iggy before I have to kill you) when she launched herself at me. She was just a blur and I wasn't able to get out of the way. She knocked me to the ground like I was nothing, her face contorted with anger and feral snarls escaping her lips. I couldn't move at all, with her pinning me to the ground. She placed a hand over my throat and cut of my air supply. Once again, I was helpless, I thought as I passed out.

Fang's POV

Okay, so there were a lot of abandoned fish factories, who'd have guessed. After a while of searching, I found one more after trying about ten. I went down and heard nothing, so I went in cautiously. I saw nothing, no signs of Iggy or Max or any of the others. All I saw was a large pit in the corner of the room. I walked over to it and saw piles of fish guts/heads in it. Well, that was new. All the others had been cleaned out. I mentally sighed and turned around to leave. Just as I reached he door though, I was tackled by something large, furry, and smelling of dog.

**Okay, three flock members plus Hunter are all in the perfect position to die…… I hope I am in a good mood when I write the next chapter…… (Insert evil laughter here) Well……. If you love me, review, if you don't love me, say bye Fang, Iggy, Max, and Hunter. (Insert more evil laughter…….here) =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- Alright, so now I get to repeat myself again and say, I do not claim any recognizable characters from the books of the world and I do claim Katherine, Shannon, Alexandria, and Hunter. And Nikias who will arrive soon belongs to Endless dawn and you should read her story because it is awesome so read it. Alright, I would interview a character or something here but they are all hiding in that closet over there. (Points at closet)**

**(Voices start whispering in closet)**

**I know you are in their!**

**(Voices stop and someone says, "Maybe she is bluffing)**

**I CAN HEAR YOU!!!!!!! (Sigh) They can be so annoying sometimes…. Anyway, on with the story.**

Together Again

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

I checked in on Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel quickly to see what they were doing as I went downstairs to see what was going on. Max, Fang, and Iggy were gone and I couldn't hear any of their thoughts. They must be out of range or with the dogs. Maybe Katherine was with them, I thought as I walked back downstairs.

As I reached the bottom, I saw Alice pinning Rosalie to a wall. I raised my eyebrows and waited for a moment. Rosalie was fighting back but Alice at her most determined could take down Emmett if she wanted to. I looked around the room and saw Jasper watching with amusement.

I was walking over to ask Jasper what was going on when Rosalie saw me. "Edward!! Get your butt over here and help me." I looked to Jasper quickly and he shook his head quickly. I mouthed why and he said, or rather thought, _Rosalie knows something about the flock that she isn't telling us. Alice will kill you if you try to stop her. Emmett tried and now he's somewhere in the tri-state area trying to figure out where he is. _

I nodded at Jasper then said to Rosalie, "You're on your own. I'm sure Emmett will try to help you again when he gets back." I moved back and stood next to Jasper and said, "Ho long has this been going on."

"Just a minute he said, sounding like he was enjoying himself. "I'm waiting for her to start yelling. So far she's just been speaking quietly. When she starts to try to hurt her, I'll step in."

"Where are they at!?!?!?!" Alice yelled loudly. "Do I need to remind you what I saw?! Now tell me where they are before I inflict pain, very much pain!" Alice was shaking her now. Jasper walked forward and placed an arm on Alice's shoulder.

"Alice, calm down." He said. Alice grabbed his arm and said, "Jasper, don't try anything." He started to use his emotion control on her but she used the grip she had on his arm to throw him back into me.

I caught him and said, "Why won't she tell her about them anyway?"

"All she would say is that Iggy, Fang, and Max went to the store to stock up on supplies. Alice doesn't believe her and that is why she is acting like this. She thinks what she _saw_ is going to come true."

I started to listen to Rosalie's thoughts. _When is this little, ow, freak going to let go of me? I don't even, ow, know where they are! Why do they even want me to keep Iggy's going missing a secret? _ "Alice," I said calmly, she glared at me for a second then went back to yelling at Rosalie. "Alice, she doesn't know where they went. She only knows what they said and that Iggy is missing…." I realized what I just said then and swore out loud.

"That's why she didn't want us to know! Alice, put down Rosalie, Jasper, get Carlisle, Rosalie, what do you know about Iggy?" everyone did what they were told and Rosalie told me that she knew Iggy and Katherine went missing at the same time. Fang and Max went out to find them and Max called the house when Fang got back and had her promise not to say he was missing.

"She didn't want anyone else to go looking for him because she was afraid that we or the younger flock members could get hurt. Fang was the only one who went with her."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked. She said nothing but met my gaze. "Why would you keep that a secret? They could be in trouble."

"Edward, I think Max realized that she could be getting into trouble. That is why she didn't want me to tell you. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she brought about the death of another person she cared for. That is why she is searching for Iggy right now, without us. She would rather be killed than feeling that it was her fault that someone else died. Besides, I thought that if something truly bad were going to happen, Alice would have seen it."

All this time, Alice had been sitting quietly, watching Rosalie as she spoke, no longer set on murdering her. But now, she jumped up and said, "But it will come true! Where are they!? Oh man! Everybody! Get your lazy butts down here!" She yelled that last part so loud that everyone rushed down here. Jasper had already been leading Carlisle down here so they were first. No one even bothered with stairs. They jumped the way to the ground and the three flock members here flew down.

"What is it?" said Jasper, now sounding worried.

'What I saw earlier! Max unconscious with Hunter looking worried and her looking unhurt which means something knocked her out or whatever which means they are in trouble or Hunter hurt her or whatever the heck happened but it is probably happening, about to happen, or already happened now we have to find them now before something goes wrong!"

I got what she was saying and stood up, "How do we find them now?" Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all glanced at each other quickly. Angel nodded and said, "I could try to talk to them mentally and then get one of them to tell me where they are."

Everyone watched her as she seemed to focus on something. About a minute later she said, "The only person who responded was Iggy. He said that they were in a fish factory somewhere and that it smelled bad."

Carlisle nodded and said, "Did you try contacting Hunter?" angel shook her head and Carlisle asked again, "Could you try him? He may not have been the one to hurt Max and if Alice is right and he will, is or has held Max's unconscious self, he will at least know where they are."

Angel nodded and concentrated again. After yet another too long minute, she said, "He told me that they were in an abandoned fish factory in Seattle, at the number 1653 but he didn't know which street. He said that they are all near each other so it won't be hard to find. Then something happened and he was cut off. It felt like he was attacking someone, or someone attacked him."

Her eyes were wide and Gazzy put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled slightly at him and then said, "We need to save Max and Fang and Iggy and Hunter too."

I nodded and said, "Let's go. Who knows how long we have. Alice, you come ahead with me. Jasper, you too. Rosalie, you might want to find Emmett first and fill him. Esme, you should stay with the flock. Carlisle, you should probably stay with the flock too."Everyone nodded and got up to do their duties. Me, Jasper, and Alice ran ahead of the others

Iggy's POV

That laughter chilled me to the bone. It was Katherine. I couldn't tell if it was Hunter or Shannon that hadn't gotten back up because no one but Katherine made a sound. Then I heard a slight sound, a little groan, from Max. "Max!" I yelled out. All I got in response was that cruel laughter again.

"Poor little Iggy. Too bad you're blind. I'm sure it would kill you to see your little friend like this. She can't hear you. She'll never hear anyone again. But then, neither will you." It must have been just then that she noticed Hunter because she said, "Hunter? Why isn't Fang here?"

It was then that we heard a loud crash from outside. No one moved though. Shannon must be the one who didn't get back up. Katherine could have seen what it was if I would have been left alone with Shannon. But she couldn't leave me with Hunter, Hunter couldn't leave me with her, and I'm pretty sure that I can't check because I'd probably be ripped in half. Then one set of footsteps came towards us.

The steps were quiet and then I realized, Fang's. He came up behind Katherine but I had no clue whether she knew or not. But then I got my answer. Katherine said, "You think you can sneak up on me? You can't"

I heard the familiar sound of fist on flesh. I heard the sound of a body crashing into a wall with extreme force and I heard the sound of two bodies falling to the floor. One got up and one didn't. Then I heard one other sound. Shannon was slipping out of the room through a back door, or that's how it sounded.

Hunter's POV

When Fang showed up, I did nothing to show that I saw him. I hoped that Katherine didn't hear his steps. I had barely even heard them, but no such luck. She heard, and she reacted.

With a menacing tone, she said, "You think you can sneak up on me? You can't." with that she spun to attack him, but even though she was a vampire, Fang avoided the most part of her punch. She hit his side with a lot of force though but not as much as before. She stumbled, not expecting him to move that quickly, but caught herself against a wall. She dropped Max in the process though. She jumped from the wall and tackled Fang as he went to get Max. I stayed, waiting for the perfect chance. Fang ended up on the floor near max. He got back up and because of that, Katherine turned her back on me.

While she was distracted, I moved in, gripping her around the throat with one arm and holding her wrists behind her with the other arm. She struggled but could not break free. I said to Fang, "Get Max and Iggy out of here."

Fang nodded and then said, "Thanks." With that, he untied Iggy and they both supported Max, who was quickly starting to regain her consciousness. She blinked once, felt the arms around her, and twisted her body around and out of the arms. She stumbled then saw Fang and Iggy standing there. Behind them, she saw me holding Katherine and said one thing that shocked me entirely.

"Let her go," she said in a tone that was determined. She stepped between Iggy and Fang to come closer to me and Katherine. Behind her, Fang and Iggy mouthed no and signaled frantically, knowing as well as I did what she wanted to do.

"As much as I'd love to allow you to get your revenge," I said, 'I am sure that at least 12 people would be entirely willing to murder me for putting you in that kind of danger." She got a strange look on her face. I didn't trust her at all right now.

"If you feel that way, then I guess the only way I will get what I want is to do this." When she said that, I immediately went defensive. I kept my hold on Katherine, but I prepared to dodge anything she did. What happened though, I think was probably a surprise to everyone. She collapsed. Fang was standing right behind her, he had knocked her out.

"Who just knocked out Max?" asked Iggy, confused. Fang said that he did it so she didn't hurt herself and then Iggy said, "Shannon's coming back, but he was too late.

She grabbed the arm holding Katherine's wrists and twisted it, forcing me to move with it and release Katherine's arms. Katherine twisted out of my grasp at the same time that Shannon shoved me back into the wall.

Fang lifted Max gently off the floor and handed her to Iggy, then shoved Iggy out the door, all in a few seconds. Then he turned to face Katherine. I watched all this then Katherine said, "Too bad I have to eliminate you. I'm sure we could have been great friends." She smirked at me and waited for me to move again.

I stepped forward and as I did said, "Yes. It's too bad you have to eliminate me." I was moving slowly, calmly. Her smirk changed into a look of confusion. She couldn't figure out what I was doing and she didn't like that. I mentally smirked while on the outside, I kept up the same expression, a slight smile.

I kept moving closer to her until I was only inches away. Her look of confusion had deepened with each step. I was taller than her so I leaned down to be eye level with her. "But at least I got to see something as beautiful as you before I die."

She would have blushed had she been human but as is, she looked shocked. She tried to recompose herself but I straightened up to my full height and said, "Having said that, please, do eliminate me."

She stuttered out an answer but it was not understandable. My mental smirk grew. I swear, having this effect on people is fun. I think it's the hair. **(I just had to do that at least once…… it was surprisingly fun. Anyway…..) **I took a step back and looked at her. She still looked shocked. "Since you can't eliminate me, I guess I'll get rid of you then." That snapped her back to her senses but too late.

I grabbed her arms and lifted her off the ground, literally throwing her into Katherine who was trying unsuccessfully to land a punch on Fang. I bared my teeth and snarled. They both looked up at me from the spot they had landed.

"Fang," I said, still half snarling, "You should leave." He looked reluctant so I said, "Now!" He got the picture and left. He shut the door behind him as he left. He must have a clue of what I am going to do.

During the fight, I had noticed that this entire room was wood, the walls, the floor, and the doors. I had an idea that would mean no one would get out of this room alive….. Not even me.

One habit I had developed over the years was to carry matches with me. I'd always been paranoid and I wanted to be able to finish off any vampires who might ever attack me. I slipped one out of my back pocket, neither of them noticed it. I lit it behind my back in only one try and dropped it onto the door behind me.

Katherine and Shannon smelled the smoke. Their eyes widened and I lit the second and threw it onto the front door. The wonderful thing about these matches though, was that they were covered in gasoline too.

They caught fire quickly and it spread just as quickly. I smiled and the other two moved away from the fire. Katherine had been terrified of fire since her human years and Sharron had obviously been too. The room was dry which caused the fire to spread at an unimaginable pace. Already the walls were covered in it.

The two girls stayed together in the very center of the room hoping to avoid the flames. There was no chance of that. I smiled, willing to accept my fate. I'd lived far longer than I'd ever imagined already. If I died now, at least it was to save someone who hadn't lived a full life yet.

**Poor Hunter. So sad… But wait. What will happen if eh Cullens show up? What if Edward decides to run in and catches fire?! (GASP) Why do I enjoy putting people in these positions so much? Ah well…………… Still, I am doing a horrible job of writing this. Feel free to tell me that. Oh, and review please. =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**First Thing- Okay, so my writing is horrible, my topic's random, and any weirdness in this or the previous chapter was caused by sleep deprivation mixed with a sugar high, and caffeine….. and I am strange on a normal basis so anyway…………. Long Live Pie!**

**Disclaimer- Alright, so now I get to repeat myself again and say, I do not claim any recognizable characters from the books of the world and I do claim Katherine, Shannon, Alexandria, and Hunter. And Nikias who will arrive soon belongs to Endless dawn and you should read her story because it is awesome so read it. They are still in the closet… wait someone's coming out….. Never mind. There was a cracker on the floor. One reached out to grab it… (Light bulb appears) Uhh… while I come up with a plan, read this chapter.**

Together Again

Chapter 11

Alice's POV

We were running even faster than we normally do. I think there are two simple reasons for this. One; we weren't going to let Katherine hurt them and two; the others were scared of what I would do to them if we didn't get there in time.

We reached the block of factories in a short amount of time. Looking around, I said quickly, "Alright, split up. Even just one of us showing up is going to be help. If you find them, then get you r butts in there and make sure they all get out alive except for maybe Katherine and anyone else who is helping her with whatever evil plots she has."

They stood there looking a little confused for a second before I yelled, "Now!" They ran off quickly. I took the closest street checking each number. I saw what I was looking for, 1653.I went in and saw no one, but heard a strange noise from a back room. It sounded like a fire and whimpering…. What?

I walked carefully over to the door. Yes, there was definitely whispering and whimpering. What if some poor little girl was trapped in there……. I panicked for a moment thinking, "What if it was Max, but Max wouldn't whimper… But what if it was Katherine and I opened the door and allowed them to escape…. But what if it was just some person in there who got trapped by a fire." I sighed and opened the door, preparing to look in. When I opened it though, the fire jumped onto the floor in front of the door.

I instinctively jumped back but then forced myself to look in. Hunter was standing calmly near the flames while Katherine and someone else were cowering in the very center of the room. Hunter looked to the door curiously when I opened it and saw me gawking at him.

I blinked a few times and yelled in, "Hunter! What the Heck are you doing in there!? Get your butt out of the flaming room!" Katherine and Shannon heard me and looked over. They saw the open door and their eyes grew wide. I said a few things under my breath, realizing why Hunter hadn't tried to leave. Because if he could, so could they.

I slammed the door again and mentally yelled Edward's name. Hoping he would be listening, I frantically explained everything. Within moments, Edward was inside the room with me.

"I sincerely hope you are lying." I shook my head and he said, "We have to help Hunter. Even if it means saving Katherine and whoever else, we still have to get him out." I nodded and we walked around the spreading flames and back to the door. Edward nodded at me and I opened the door again.

I stood next to him and signaled to Hunter to get out of there. He looked over to Katherine and whoever else it was who had gone back to cowering with their eyes closed. He took a step forward but Katherine looked up, obviously suspecting him of something. He glanced quickly at me and subtly shook his head no. Finally I just said, "Get your butt out here! I don't care if they come I'll throw them back in so Get Your Butt Out Here Now!" Hunter looked shocked at this, Edward glanced at me in surprise, and Katherine and what's her face looked up in surprise and hope.

Hunter took their moment of surprise to run to the edge of the flame and jump the flames. He landed just on the outside edge of the flames and turned to slam the door but what's-her-face was already following him. She jumped and ended up crashing into Hunter, causing them both to fall backwards. Katherine though, was slower so I was able to slam the door before she jumped. Shannon was laying on top of Hunter now, looking like she was trying to hold in sobs.

Although this was a very strange time to, I grinned, Hunter just looked so uncomfortable being pinned to the ground by a sobbing evil vampire who tried to kill him as well as several members of the flock along with being a minion to his supposed to be friend who turned evil…… that's a mouthful.

Edward lifted whoever off of Hunter and pulled him up. My grin disappeared and I walked over to Hunter. He towered above me so I stayed a step back to keep from craning my neck entirely. I stood in front of him glaring and Hunter looked down at me expressionlessly. Then, I smacked him. Hard.

"Don't You Ever Set Fire To A Building To Kill Off An Enemy While You Are Still In The Room Again!" I glared up at him angrily. Today was not my day and I no longer cared if I sounded like I was losing my last shreds of sanity. I probably was. This much danger, annoyance, anger, and pure hatred can do that to anyone. His shocked expression was hilarious though. If I weren't furious I'd have cracked up to see it again.

"I, wait, what?" said hunter in a confused tone.

'Do Not make me repeat that!" I yelled. Like I said, last shreds of sanity = gone. Shannon was starting to recover from whatever had her sobbing which had probably been the near death experience with flames. I tried to regain my composure but glared at Hunter once more before walking over to the still sobbing but slowly stopping vampire whose name we did not know.

I lifted her up by her neck and shoved her against a wall and said in a soft yet menacing voice that I rarely ever used because I am such a naturally happy person, "What the heck did you think you were accomplishing by killing the flock and Hunter? What Good Did You Think It Would Do You!? Did you think it would bring back Kale!? Did you think it would do anything!? Well it Won'! Now get out of my sight before I kill you like Katherine just died! Except more slowly and painfully." I released her and her wide eyes must have seen the look on my face because she ran.

Edward looked at me oddly and I yelled "What! What Do You Want Now!?" Hunter opened his mouth to speak and I yelled, "Not a word from you! GAH!" As you can tell, I was stressed. Really stressed.

"I was just going to ask why you let her go," said Edward in a calm tone. I was all set to yell at him again but the reason in his tone made me cut off my words.

"Oh…." I said more calmly. "Well, I figured that the Volturi waiting outside would catch her and we could use their distraction to get away from…….. Uh.. we should probably go." I ran out the door and saw that I was right, The Volturi had their attention temporarily focused on What's her name. Hunter and Edward came out behind me.

Hunter actually paused though and looked at me and Edward who were still going. I stopped quickly though and started frantically motioning and mouthing words telling him to get his butt moving again but he shook his head and signaled at Shannon who was writhing in pain under Jane's glare.

I should have known he would be the kind of person who couldn't do that to someone if they were not an immediate threat to someone. He walked over calmly and said, "Excuse me."

Each person turned immediately and Jane fixed her gaze on Hunter. He seemed unaffected though so I wasn't sure if she was using her power or not. She asked Hunter, "And what do you want?"

Hunter smiled calmly and Jane glared at him. "I am here to escort Shannon to a…… special place. Designed specifically for a person of her status." The way he said it made even me believe that it was some horrible place of torture and I knew what he was really doing.

Jane smiled an evil grin then said, "By all means, do escort her to this special place. In fact, I think I may even accompany you myself." Hunter smiled sincerely back and said, "It wouldn't be complete without you." She seemed stunned that he did nothing to keep her away and she just frowned and turned away, signaling for all of the rest to follow her.

Hunter grabbed Shannon by the arm and lifted her from where she had stayed after Jane released her from her glare. He pulled her along by her arm and she stumbled after him, trying to regain her composure after all she'd been through.

He placed her in front of him and said, "She may have been evil, and I may have almost killed her moments ago, I still don't want to hand her over to the Volturi. I know how cruel they are and death by fire would be nothing compared to death at their hands. And I have to admit that guilt is a part of the reason I saved her but still, what do we do with her?"

I took in what he said and realized he was right. He had already killed, or been the defining factor in the death of, his previous friend who turned out to be an evil psycho bent on revenge for the enemy of the Volturi.

"I don't know, but we'll take her back with us for now and One of us should look for Max and Fang and Iggy if they aren't at the house when we get back." He nodded his agreement and we ran towards home, him carrying Shannon (as her name apparently was) over his shoulder so she could not try to escape.

**Okay, So my muse is gone, my writing is horrible, I have no clue what I am doing right now, I still have some final touches to add, I can't remember my own story right now, My knee hurts and I almost got hit with a discus earlier as well as waking up at 4 a.m. Today is no my day, my story stinks and please agree with me at any time. Please do.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay- I am really really really unbelievably sorry that I have taken so long to update but life is hectic. Really so….. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I am even going to try to get another one done soon too! Woohooo! You **_**Might**_** get two chapters…. Might……**

**Disclaimer- Alright, so now I get to repeat myself again and say, I do not claim any recognizable characters from the books of the world and I do claim Katherine, Shannon, Alexandria, and Hunter. And Nikias who will arrive soon belongs to Endless dawn and you should read her story because it is awesome so read it. But now I have a plan to get them out of the closet. You see, they forgot that Bella wasn't in there with them so I called her over and now I can get at least one person out of the closet. (Insert evil laughter here) Anyway, while I lure out some people, you can read this……… although I doubt it is worth the time it will take to read it.**

Together Again

Chapter 12

Fang's POV

I pulled Max out of the room with Iggy beside me and told him that we were leaving now. I looked back to the room we had just left quickly then lifted max into my arms and nudged Iggy with my foot to tell him it was time to go. He nodded then said, "We can't just leave him Fang. We have to do something" I had thought the same thing a while go as well and knew what he was thinking, that we should go back in there and kick some vampire butt and help Hunter escape, saving the day.

"There's nothing we can do," is all I said. I started to step towards the door. Iggy gave up and followed me out. But it was just our luck that someone was out there. It was not someone I recognized by name but I knew that I had seen them before. I stopped in place and put a hand back to stop Iggy while he was still behind me. I could tell both of them were vampires by the cloaks they wore to cover their skin.

One was very large, heavily muscled and similar in size to Emmett. The other was smaller but still not small, if that made any sense. They both examined me and Iggy the same way I assessed them. Iggy tapped me on the shoulder, obviously wondering what was going on. I faced forward, not bothering to lower my voice as I said, "Iggs, we have some company."

"The kind of company you ask to say longer or that you kick out as soon as possible?" he asked in typical Iggy fashion.

"The second one,' was my reply. The two vampires watched the exchange without interest and once I was finished speaking, they stepped forward, both side by side until they were blocking our path.

"Well Felix," said the smaller one, "I think we found the right place."

The other smiled, showing white teeth and said, "I don't know Dmitri. You think he's in there? Maybe we should ask these two guys." They were taunting us, trying to make us angry. We ignored them and I searched for a way past them. We could fly but they could just pull us back down before we got any height so that was out for now.

"Yes I think that sounds like a good idea. So boys, is Hunter in that building with his little girlfriends or not?" Iggy behind me fidgeted a bit out of impatience, probably wondering if I had a plan… which I did… sort of. It was to not get killed because believe me, it is not fun.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, stalling for time. They both shot each other a look and Dmitri nodded at Felix. Felix then turned to me.

"Hunter is important to the Volturi. Now be a good little bird boy and go get him." I didn't move. I wasn't betraying Hunter after what he just did for us. Felix's grin disappeared and he said, "Hunter works for us now. No matter what he does, he can't get out of it. We're taking him back whether he wants to come or not. Now is he in there?"

I wondered what he meant by Hunter working for them and lied flawlessly, "Another one of you. You just don't let things go do you? No, he's not in there. When the fire started, he ran off before it could spread. He headed towards the mountains."

They seemed to believe me and Dmitri turned and ran towards the mountains I had nodded my head towards. Max was starting to weigh heavily in my arms. I shifted her position and Felix, who had not left yet said, "Well then, you can stay here and keep me company as we wait for Dmitri to get back."

Okay, so that hadn't been part of the master plan. Behind me Iggy said, "I'm sure that'd be extremely entertaining but we really do have places to go, people to see… well not see exactly but you get my point."

As he rambled on, Felix gave him an amused look and started to respond when Iggy jumped up and started to move upward, as Felix grabbed for Iggy to pull him back down, I kicked him in the chest, pushing him backward enough to keep Iggy out of his reach. I jumped up as well, slightly slowed by Max's weight.

Iggy was hovering just out of reach of the vampire as I rose to meet him. Felix jumped for me but I swung out of the way and he landed on the ground in a crouched position, a snarl on his face. I looked to Iggy and said, "Let's go."

He merely nodded and we reached the house quickly. We landed in the front yard and walked inside. Once the door opened we were surrounded by the rest of the flock and Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle reached out and took Max from my arms, walking her over to the couch and laying her down as the rest of us walked over as well.

Everyone was silent, even Nudge, who looked like she was bursting with questions, the strain of not talking showing on her face. We were all seated and the silence broke, Nudge starting to talk immediately saying, "Oh my god! What happened to Max and where are Hunter and Alice and Edward and Jasper? And what went on and why was Iggy kidnapped and why is Max unconscious?" The stream of questions went on until Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"If you stop talking, we'll tell you," he said and her mouth snapped shut. "I was taken by Katherine because she wanted revenge on Max for killing Kale. Hunter showed up to help after a series of events I do not yet know. He fought Shannon and max showed up unconscious with Katherine and when she woke up tried to kill her so Fang knocked her out and we left because Hunter wanted us to and set fire to the place while he was still in it."

Everyone's jaw dropped. The silence in the room stretched on, even Nudge was speechless. The silence was uncomfortable, all eyes shifting from me to Iggy and then to Max and back again. Angel looked sad and Nudge looked shocked. Gazzy moved to sit next to Iggy and Iggy put his arm around Gazzy's shoulders.

The silence had stretched for about five minutes when a loud bang came from the door being shoved open. The first person to enter was Shannon and I stood immediately, stepping in front of the younger ones and Iggy.

Behind her, Hunter, Alice, Edward, and Jasper all walked in. Shannon was being gripped on each shoulder by Hunter and Edward. Jasper was walking slightly behind them and Alice was glaring at Hunter's back in front of her.

Once they came in and saw us there she brightened slightly and said, "So you did make it back. We were kind of worried about you."

Everyone was staring in amazement at them and she looked confused. Carlisle said, "We really need to discuss this all, now." Max was waking up again and everyone turned to watch her. She pulled herself into a sitting position and said, "I am really tired of being knocked out today. First I'm suffocated and then I get punched hard enough in the back of the head to knock me out. I thought it was Fang who was supposed to be in trouble."

Iggy smiled and said, 'Same old Max."

"Glad to see you are awake max. Now we can actually figure out what is going on." We all sat together and relayed the story from everyone's point of view. Carlisle nodded after it was done and said, "So Katherine and Alexandria were both with Kale but Alexandria did not participate in the actual war. Shannon here," he said nodding his head in her direction, "was helping Katherine and now Katherine is dead, Shannon is captive, and Alexandria is probably going to be seeing Dmitri soon."

Everyone nodded and I thought back. I had left out what Felix had said about Hunter working for them now and Iggy had as well. He now said, "There's something else. All heads turned to look at him and he said, facing no one in particular. 'Hunter works for the Volturi."

His eyes widened in shock and his jaw clenched. Rosalie and Emmett who had showed up in the middle of the story telling had both looked at him and Rosalie said, "You work for the Volturi?"

Hunter stood and walked back a few steps, away from the group and said, "Let me explain. It's complicated."

Max had a cold expression on her face and said, 'No it's not. You either work for them or you don't. Which is it?"

"Yes. I work for them but not willingly. It was back after I had first been changed that they found me. They had heard of my powers and wanted to use them to hurt the people against them. I had not yet met Katherine and Alexandria at the time. I was literally pulled off the streets while I was walking. I was taken back to meet Aro.

"He spoke to me in private, told me I could agree to work with him or I could be killed. I was young then, still hadn't lived my life and I didn't want to die… well, end. I agreed to work with him. All I had to do was come back when they had a prisoner they needed to torture and find their deepest fears. For example, one women was afraid of her children dying, the ones she'd had while she was still human so they kidnapped them and burned them in front of her, not enough to kill them, but minor burns at first, and when she told them what they wanted to know, they took the kids away and killed them somewhere else."

Everyone looked horrified at that. He stopped talking for a moment, looking lost in memory. When he started again he said, 'that was when I tried to quit. I had watched those children, their pain and her agony. I told Aro I would not help him anymore. And he told me I would whether I wanted to or not.

"I had been so useful to him, he found getting information so much easier with me around and he wasn't going to let me go. For a long time I was a captive there but a few years ago I was able to get out. I've been running since, avoiding Italy and anywhere that there is trouble that might attract their attention. I didn't realize that Katherine was involved in the war and because she was they were able to track us down and realized I was here as well."

Alice looked sad and said, 'So now that they know you are here, you'll be leaving?" He nodded and she said, 'Why is it that everyone interesting we meet ends up having to leave due to circumstances involving the Volturi, some war, and fighting?"

Hunter smiled slightly and said, "I'll let you decide what to do with Shannon and then I'll leave. I don't want to bring the Volturi to your doorstep."

Alice looked confused for a second and said, 'Why did Jane let you leave if they wanted you back then?"

Edward stood up, swearing under his breath and said, 'We need to go, now."Nudge opened her mouth to ask why but he said, 'No time for questions. Go. Now!" Everyone stood and headed towards the back door.

We all rushed out, looking around, having no clue what was going on now. A person behind me laughed and everyone spun to see who it was. Jane stood there, Felix and Dmitri on either side of her.

**Alright peoples. I am proud I actually finished this chapter but I still think it is horrible. I've decided to finish this story and then be done for awhile since I see to have trouble writing lately. Because in case you haven't noticed, these last 37 chapters have been atrocious, horrible, and terrible. But at least I have an idea of where this is going to go right now. I just have one big question still to answer before I make the rest of the story. So review if you love me and if you don't…. review anyway cause I want you to.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay- So as said before, I was going to give you two chapters which is why I have decided to type this as quickly as I can so I can just say you got your two so be happy. Anyway, the sequel, I'm not quite sure where I am going with it right now so I cannot tell you how much longer it'll be. Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer- Alright, so now I get to repeat myself again and say, I do not claim any recognizable characters from the books of the world and I do claim Katherine, Shannon, Alexandria, and Hunter. And Nikias who will arrive soon belongs to Endless dawn and you should read her story because it is awesome so read it. And my last plan failed and the stupid vampires/bird kids/miscellaneous others refuse to come out and talk to you for me. They said something about being scared of me. Who knows what goes on in their heads? Anyway, here we go.**

Together Again

Chapter 13

Hunter's POV

"Oh I do love when you tell your little sob story. It's just so entertaining how many details you leave out. Like how when you started, you loved the power you had, how vampires outside of the Volturi would beg you and bribe you not to reveal their fears. How you would walk through the streets and every single vampire around would turn and run, trying to get away before their weakness was revealed," said Jane as more of the vampires came out of the surrounding area, circling them.

Several of these vampires had their arms raised and when Max and Fang ordered Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy to fly up, they hit the barrier that these vampire's were placing around them. Max and Fang stood side by side, both looking beyond angry; the Cullens were all crouched and ready to fight.

"Come now Hunter. You wouldn't want your little friends getting hurt for you," Jane said in a sickly sweet voice.

I closed my eyes and looked down saying, "I'll come with you if you leave them all alone." Jane laughed and the sound was harsh and cruel.

"Leave them alone? Why would we do that? You're all coming. Aro has so missed the company of those of you he has met and has been dying to meet the rest of you. He's especially missed you Hunter. He even found Jade for you."

Without realizing it, I shot out a hand, gripping her around the throat and lifting her off the ground. She reached up a hand automatically to pry mine away but couldn't so she stared at me and I released her immediately, knowing what was coming next.

She stopped before anything happen and turned away, distracted by a sound. As she looked over, a winged figure descended and landed just outside the barrier. She turned to face him entirely and said, "What do you want Nikias?"

He didn't change his expression at all, just said, "Aro sent me to ensure they came to him unharmed. He decided that you were not to be trusted not to hurt them on their way. And he sent his greetings to you all," he said, signaling to the Cullens.

Nikias turned to Carlisle and said, "Just come without a fight. Nothing bad is waiting for any of you there. He wants to speak with each of you is all. And Bella is unharmed, unfortunately he sent for her too. She is in an airport, waiting for transport. She'll be on the same flight as you if we go now."

Edward's head snapped up, looking Nikias in the eye. "I'll go," he said in a too calm voice, "but if anyone lays a hand on Bella, I will rip each and every one of these people apart." Nikias simply nodded and looked to the rest of us.

The rest of the Cullens agreed, Alice adding her own threat to Edward's and the rest agreeing that they would assist them. The flock could see no other option and agreed to go, though they had no clue why they were being brought. I continued to glare at Jane as I said I would go.

Jane smiled with false cheer and said, "Great. Now let's go before Bella and Jade get lonely." Nikias was allowed inside the barrier and when he entered, he walked over to the Cullens and started talking to them in a fast, quiet voice.

We were led around the house to the front where a large amount of cars were sitting and waiting to take us to the airport. Jane stopped and divided us up into cars. The flock was split into two groups of three with Max, Nudge, and Angel in one and Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy in the other. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Alice were in another car and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were in the fourth car. I would be in a car with Shannon who was clinging to my arm as though I had not tried to kill her recently.

We were led to the cars, each of which already had several Volturi vampires acting as guards, at least five guards in each car, including my own. Jane and Nikias were in the car I was being led to. Shannon was looking at Jane with wide eyes. I would guess that she had met Jane before today.

Once we pulled away from the house and out onto the road Jane turned from her seat in the front passenger area and said, "Why did you try to save her? She was perfectly willing to kill you and the flock all because of one death yet you tried to save her by getting her away from me. Why?"

I didn't bother to respond but instead turned to look out the window before saying, 'Why did you have to involve Jade. She's done nothing and never would have. And I swear, if she has been harmed in the least bit, nothing will compare to the pain and suffering I will put you through. You will wish for me to kill you before I am even partially through with you. Do you understand that?"

Nikias, who was driving looked over his shoulder for a second and saw the look of hatred I was giving Jane and quirked an eyebrow. He turned back to the road and continued to follow the chain of black cars they were in.

"Do you want proof that Jade is okay?" Jane said, not giving me a chance to respond before pulling out a tape recorder and playing a clear message. It was Jade's voice saying, "Hunter, Hunter please don't come with them. I'm fine I promise but I don't want you to get hurt by them so stay away. Don't get hurt for my sake. And I'm sorry but they know about your abilities, all of them. They read my mind." There was the sound of talking in the background and then she said a quick goodbye before the tape ended.

Jane looked at me with a smirk on her face and said, "Oh yes, did I forget to mention that little bit? Aro was ecstatic to learn more about you from her. He never expected you were that powerful. He's sad that you wouldn't tell him that of your own free will though. Your help in punishing that one," she said, nodding her head in Shannon's direction, "will cheer him up so much though."

Shannon looked at him and Jane with terror in her eyes. One of the guards in the car said, 'She's not a very brave one is she? We're not even there and she looks like she'll faint." Jane simply nodded and said, 'It's not all her own fear. We told Nikolas that he could have some fun with her. He's been toying with her emotions since she escaped the factory."

The guard who had commented nodded and smiled at another guard who was focusing on Shannon. I ignored the two guards and said, "So what part of this do you play Nikias? You seemed to know the Cullens pretty well. If you're a friend of theirs, you don't show it very well. Taking them to the Volturi, letting them be trapped by your fellow Volturi lapdogs."

Nikias spared a glance over his shoulder and said, 'I work for the Volturi, I have to follow orders when they're given. Unlike you, I know who the better side is. We keep vampires in line and sometimes the methods are strange but they have to be done."

I didn't respond to that. Instead I rested my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. When we reached the airport we parked in an underground parking garage to keep us out of the sunlight. When we walked inside we were taken to a separate section of the airport where a loading dock for a private plane was at.

We were quickly loaded onto the plane and when we got on, Bella was already seated in a seat and Edward immediately ran to her. In the seat behind Bella was a girl about 5 feet 9 with black hair. I recognized her immediately as Jade and started walking toward her when two hands on each of my arms stopped me. I turned my head and saw two very large vampires holding me back.

One of them said, "Sorry man but we have orders not to let you two near each other." I cursed mentally because that meant they really did know the extent of my abilities. They walked me to the very back of the plane where I had four guards surrounding me. The entire family of Cullens as well as the flock had one guard each, except for Emmett who had two because of his size, and they all looked in confusion at me, wondering why I was being separated from them.

The plane took off soon after and we were stuck there for at least thirteen hours if not more. After about five hours, Angel looked back behind her and I could hear her voice in my mind asking, '_Are you okay? You look sad."_

I tried to smile at her but couldn't manage it so instead I thought, knowing she would be listening _"I am sad. I'm sad you all were brought into this with me. Could you do me a favor and tell them that I never wanted any of this to happen?" _ She nodded and turned back, relaying his message to their group up there, all of them clustered in a single area.

She turned back to face me and said, _"Edward wants to know why you are back there alone and why you have four guards and Carlisle says it's not your fault that we're here. And the girl up here with the black hair is thinking about you a lot."_

I looked to her for a second before looking to angel again. I thought, "_I'm alone because they know more about me than I wanted them too and I have four guards because of the same reason."_

She turned and saw that Edward had been listening for my response and gave me a questioning look, obviously wanting more answers but I cut off their ability to read my mind as easily as most people would cut a string. They both looked at me in shock and I turned from them and looked over to Jade again.

She had been listening to the entire conversation because she turned her head and gave me a sad smile. The guard next to her was watching her with obvious suspicion and when she turned and faced in front of her again, he visibly relaxed.

I watched as Max and Alice both turned toward Jade at the same time. Each opened their mouth to ask a question and stopped when they saw the other. Max signaled for Alice to ask first. She said something I couldn't hear and Jade nodded. Max asked another question a second later but this one I could hear. She had asked if Jade was a vampire too. She shook her head yes and Max nodded. They continued asking questions of each other but I tuned them out and looked to the others, seeing Angel and Edward continuing to attempt to reach his mind.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting patiently and Jasper had leaned back with his eyes closed, wishing he was able to fall asleep probably. Fang and Iggy were watching Nudge and Gazzy argue over something and Rosalie was leaning against Emmett. Nikias was sitting with Edward and watching him attempt to read my mind.

As the hours passed, everyone eventually started to stare out open windows, the vampires enjoying the sun and the flock getting twitchy from the small space. When we were about twenty minutes from landing, we heard a voice over the intercom inform us of that information and one of my guards stood and walked up to where Nikias was.

Nikias then nodded and headed back to take my guards seat. He looked to me and said, 'It seems you've been very well behaved for the entire trip, something that apparently hasn't happened for quite awhile." One of the guards around him snorted and Nikias glanced at him.

The guard said, 'I've had to bring him back before. He nearly crashed the plane and he took out three of the best men we had. He's never been this quiet." Nikias nodded and I turned my head up to stare at the ceiling until we landed.

When we were escorted of the plane, we were taken to a spot in another underground parking garage. Cars here were mostly small so the Volturi's cars stuck out a lot. We were put in the same groups as before and the drive to their headquarters was short.

As soon as we reached there, we were led in and through the halls into a meeting room where Aro, Marcus, and Caius all sat, waiting for us to arrive. As soon as we entered the room, the doors were shut and sealed behind us.

Aro stood, smiling like a little boy. He looked at all of us and said, "This is wonderful. All of you at once, and I thought this was going to be challenging. And Hunter, I am so glad you're here to join us. I heard that you were remarkably well behaved today. Didn't want to scare the others?"

I didn't respond but noticed that Jade and I were being held on different ends of the room. Aro didn't seem to notice my lack of response. Instead he went on and said, 'do they even know what you are capable of? I think not. I'll tell them then if you won't. Or actually, I'd rather you tell them."

I still refused to respond so Aro signaled to the guards near jade and they pushed her roughly to the ground so she was on her knees, unprepared to be pushed she had fallen easily. I snarled at the guards and instantly things started happening in the room.

A heavy wind picked up when there hadn't even been a breeze before, vampires around the room were thrown back into the walls while the guards near Jade went flying to the opposite end of the room, slamming into the wall and then being tossed to the side like towels. The flock and the Cullens were surrounded by a wind that circled them, protecting them from anything else.

Jane walked over and fixed her gaze on me, immediately using her own abilities to incapacitate me. I fell to my own knees, clutching at my head as the pain grew and intensified. The wind died down and all the guards were immediately dropped wherever they were.

Jane finally ended the torment and I placed my hands on the floor trying to remove the last remnants of the pain.

Edward's POV

Once the wind had stopped I turned and watched Hunter as he recovered from Jane's attack on him. Aro was still smiling and he turned away from Hunter and looked at our group. Everyone was gaping at Hunter, wondering what just happened.

Aro cleared his throat and some of the group turned to face him, including me. "Well," he said, "I'll bet your wondering what just happened. Hunter and his sister Jade have an odd connection. Each time the other is threatened, there is an extreme reaction from the other. For example, had we hurt Hunter while Jade was able to see, She would have had a similar reaction. And when they are allowed together, their abilities combine, making them four times as powerful because it doubles each of their abilities."

I looked around, seeing people's reactions to this. Carlisle and Jasper were both taking it in calmly and nodding. Rosalie and Emmett were both looking puzzled. Bella clung tightly to my arm, obviously unnerved by what had happened. Max was watching Aro with hate in her eyes, not forgetting the last time obviously. Fang was watching Aro with a blank expression, showing nothing and the rest of the flock just looked confused, except for Angel who was watching Hunter with concern as he began to stand and was pushed back down before he could get up. Esme and Alice were both looking back and forth between Hunter, Jade, Aro, and everyone in the cluster over here surrounded by a very large amount of guards.

Marcus placed a hand on Aro's shoulder and Aro said, 'Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you why we brought all of you here. Hunter's reason is obvious s well as Jade's but for all of you, it is slightly more complicated. We were going to wait awhile to bring the rest of you here but Hunter gave us the perfect opportunity to do it."

He walked down from his little stage and over to the group. He pointed to Bella first. 'First off, she is still human. If she isn't changed within the next few days, one of us will have to ensure she does not speak to anyone. Secondly, after seeing even part of your family, I wish for you to join the Volturi. You have already sided with us before so you should have no problem siding with us permanently. Your talents would be very useful. It is so hard to find humans who have abilities like yours, Edward, Alice, and it would be simpler for us if you would simply join. Willingly like all your guards or unwillingly like Hunter. Either way works."

He continued to walk forward as he spoke He reached the flock as he finished speaking to us. Max glared at him and when he opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off, saying, "I can tell you now that we won't help you. You've caused enough problems in our life. I'd tell you what to do and where to go but there are children present."

Iggy smiled at that and even Fang quirked a lip. Then Aro started to speak again, "Actually, I was going to apologize for the problems earlier and say that I am sure you will love your new lives." Iggy opened his mouth to speak but Aro cut him off, saying, "You'll love being vampires. It's really not bad. You'll adjust quickly."

They all looked shocked and Max said, "There is no way that-" and Aro cut her off again by finishing her sentence with his own words and saying, "that you could refuse such a wonderful offer. Yes, I know."

Afterwards, he walked by Shannon and stopped, looking at her closely. He turned to Jane and said, "So this is the one causing all the trouble?"

Jane shook her head and said, "No. Katherine is dead but this is one of the ones helping her. Alexandria is still missing. This one is Shannon."

Aro nodded and reached out a hand and touched her arm, gripping her wrist to prevent her from pulling back. He let go after a moment and said, "Yes, and you my friend shall be Hunter's first assignment now that he is back with us. He won't escape us again and he won't want to."

Aro had finished his rant apparently because he said, "I'm done with them. Take them to their rooms. Group them however they want to be grouped. No more than three in a room. And Hunter and Jade are to be on opposite ends of the building, heavily guarded."

Our guards nodded and saluted him then set about leading us into the hall. I tried to read Hunter's mind and found that I could again. Hunter was being taken in the direction opposite them and Jade looked crushed. I was about to tune into her thoughts when Angel's voice cut into my head. She said,_ "Edward, Hunter wants us to tell everyone something. He said that he was going to do something tonight and that we had to be ready to run. I can tell everyone but Bella like this but I don't want to say it out loud when all the guards can hear it."_

I thought to myself, knowing she'd hear me, _"But what about the guards that read minds, they'll have heard it now."_

She shrugged and told me that Hunter had said he'd take care of it. I shrugged and we were all separated as we walked down various hallways.

As me and Bella were pushed into a room, I wondered what it was Hunter was planning. Before I could even tell Bella she should lie down and sleep awhile, a very loud explosion sounded, shaking the building enough to cause me and Bella both to fall over from the rocking motion on the floor.

**Okay, so I finally brought Nikias into the story and I'll get to the point eventually but I am kind of writing on impulse right now because I am actually finding time to sit down and read lately so if it makes no sense, I don't care. I'm just happy there are words down now. (Even though it stinks) but I am writing which is an improvement. But anyway… it's drama time.**

**OMG!!!!! What boomed? Was it Hunter's plan or something else, like a bomb Iggy made????? Who knows!?!?!?!?!?! I don't. No really, I have no clue yet. The flock becoming vampires!?!?! Bella becoming a vampire again, permanently this time?!?!?!?! What else could happen?!?!?!?!?! I still don't know that either! But I'll probably try to wrap this up soon. **

**So that's chapter thirteen. Be proud. Tat's two updates in two days! Oh yes! I am on a roll!!!!!!!!!!! (As you can tell I am very proud of myself….. just not my writing)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I am putting this here just to say, this story is not good. I know that and I have known that. I am going to finish it though and really don't care if you read it or not. (I would have stopped reading it by now) So I will finish it and it is probably going to seem rushed and confusing.**

**Disclaimer- Alright, so now I get to repeat myself again and say, I do not claim any recognizable characters from the books of the world and I do claim Katherine, Shannon, Alexandria, and Hunter. And Nikias belongs to Endless Dawn and you should read her story because it is awesome so read it. And **

Together Again

Chapter 14

Max's POV

Once Iggy set off his bomb everyone in the flock started moving. "Let's go guys," I called back to them as we flew through the halls, heading for the doors where the rest of the group was. Iggy set off bomb after bomb, setting several of the unlucky vampires on fire and scattering the rest enough for use to get in and get everyone out of their room.

The first room we reached was Emmett and Rosalie's. Fang kicked in the door after struggling with the lock for awhile and Emmett immediately came out fighting, Rosalie followed after. Moving on to the next set of rooms as the vampires were attempting to put out the fires that had started on them, we opened it similarly and Alice and Jasper both exited, tackling the nearest vampire guards and flinging them down the hall into the path of the latest bomb.

We went through the halls like that, breaking down doors and adding to the force we already had fighting. Once we had all the Cullens out we started searching for Jade's door. After knocking down about twenty empty doors, we reached one that was harder to break through. Together Emmett and Edward rammed the door, finally able to break it down after several failed attempts.

Jade walked out, perfectly calm in the chaos surrounding them. When a guard tried to take her down, she reached out and gripped him by his arm, flinging him backwards and propelling him all the way down a hall and into a stone wall, sending him through that as well.

I landed in front of her and she looked at me and said, "Where's Hunter?" I shrugged to show I didn't know and she tilted her head up as if smelling the air. She must have found his scent or something because she asked, "Have all the guards down that hall been taken care of?" I nodded and she ran off.

"Wait for-" I started but she was gone before I finished the first word. I turned to face our group which had taken care of all the guards in this area and would have at least a moment before more showed up. I smiled and said, 'This is the one time I won't take away your bombs Iggy."

Carlisle stepped up to where I stood and said, "Alright, we need to get out of here as soon as possible. Shannon there is no way to save. She will be in their torture area currently and I doubt we will escape from there if we go. So we need to find Hunter and go."

Everyone both in his family and my flock agreed and we turned to go in the direction that Jade had run when she and Hunter appeared standing there and Nudge said, "How'd you get back here so fast?! I wish I was that fast because-"

"Nudge! Stop talking!" said Gazzy this time, even though it was usually Iggy to shut her up. She must have been as surprised as I was at Gazzy because she actually did stop. "Can we go now? I'd rather not be a vampire or a vampire's lunch!"

"Uh, yeah. Let's get out of here." I said. Carlisle told his group to stay near ours and we all started moving towards where we thought the exit was. Watching in front of me I saw Hunter and Jade side by side the entire time, always in contact with the other in some way.

After going down several halls I stopped and said, 'Why are we not being followed or ambushed or something? They have to know where we're going. Do you think they are planning to swarm us at the exit?"

Jasper said, "I was wondering the same thing. This seems too easy. Something always goes wrong." I was glad that someone else had the same concerns I did because that meant I wasn't entirely paranoid.

Angel tapped my shoulder and I looked at her. She said, "They are doing it," pointing to Hunter and Jade who did look kind of spaced. I looked at Angel and before I had a chance to ask she said, "They're stopping time, like what happened during the war, where everyone in Kale's army was frozen in place because time stopped for everyone but the Volturi." I nodded and looked at them closely, wondering if they were related to Alexial.

I didn't think about it too long and said, "Whatever, let's just go. I have a feeling they can't keep it up forever and I want gone when they do stop."

The flock nodded and we started to fly out of the place, everyone easily keeping up with us. We reached an exit in minutes, only taking three wrong turns and hitting a few dead ends. We saw several of the Volturi vampires frozen in place in front of the door and had to slip around them to get out. Once we stepped outside, I flew up to see if everyone else was frozen too. Cars and traffic were not moving so I assumed they were.

I flew back down and saw the group gathered around and Nikias standing with them now. I landed and looked around confused. Fang said, "He wasn't frozen with the others." I nodded and listened to the conversation he was having with the Cullens.

"I really didn't expect them to take things this far. I want to help you guys. Let me?" was what Nikias was saying. Carlisle looked at him and nodded, saying, I believe you Nikias, and you can help. We need you to lead the Volturi off of our trails. We'll have to move which means we'll have to have enough time to get Edward and Bella married and to get to a new place. Can you lead them astray for a few weeks; even just one if that is all you can manage."

Nikias nodded and went back into the building, saying goodbye to everyone with a single wave. I opened my mouth to say that we should part ways here and that that would make it easier for us to avoid being found when Alice said, 'No!" I looked at her in surprise, wondering why she was yelling no.

"I already know what you are about to say and the answer is no. You will come back with us. Then we will find a way to keep in contact with you when you do leave because last time I was constantly worrying whether or not you were all still alive and you haven't admitted yours and Fang's love for each other to me yet and you are not going anywhere until that happens!"

I started to think to myself that she was crazy and Edward said, 'Yes, she is but she's right. We should all go back together. And if me and Bella are getting married within the week, you should be there."

Nudge and Angel both turned Bambi eyes on me and Angel said, "Please Max can we go!" Nudge then added, "We'll leave as soon as it's over I promise but I want to see the wedding! It'll be great! Pretty please?!"

I caved. I know I am weak when it comes to bambi eyes but you'd think I would get used to it by now. I sighed and said, 'Fine but as soon as they kiss, we leave. Immediately!" They nodded and started jumping up and down in excitement before I added, "Can we just go now?"

Carlisle and Esme held each other's hands as we walked out into the street. It was night but we would be caught in daylight on the plane. That could cause some problems if someone started to sparkle on the plane. "How long do you think you can keep time frozen?" Bella asked Hunter but Jade answered for him.

"As long as we are not separated, we can hold it for about three hours. That is the longest we've tried so far so we may be able to hold it longer, not that it will help us if we're taking a plane out of here." Hunter nodded.

We had walked in silence for another few minutes, working our way towards the airport we'd come in on when I asked, "Are you connected to Alexial?" They both froze immediately, moving away from each other minutely and immediately the cars in the street started moving. Once they noticed that they moved together again, keeping just the slightest contact, a hand brushing the others arm or shoulders touching as they walked.

"How do you know about her?" asked Jade as Hunter opened his mouth to say something, cutting him off.

"So you do know who she is," I said, turning to face the two of them. "She did this before, and she saved my life twice."

"She's Jade's twin actually. She was always a loner though. Where me and Jade became extremely close, Alexial spent her days alone. We were all changed within the same week actually. Our family gained the attention of a very powerful man and he changed all three of us after our parents died. Alexial had always had a strong mind, in several ways and when she was changed, she was the most powerful out of us. She left to be alone and me and Jade stuck together for awhile, but when the Volturi started to look for me, we split ways because I wanted her away from the violence."

He stopped and Jade picked up the story from there. "Alexial always wandered, I only ever ran into her once. It was right after the battles between Kale and the Volturi. I asked her what she knew about Hunter, because I had never known what happened after we split ways. She told me everything that had happened with him and then left with no warning. I haven't seen her since though."

I took it in and then said, "She's an interesting person. She told me she wanted to remain anonymous when I met her and I had to tell everyone that when time had been frozen, it had been Fang. I probably shouldn't have said anything now but I needed to know. It just seemed odd that you three could all do that."

"Hunter asked, "She asked you not to say anything to anyone?" I nodded and he said, "Then we'll be seeing her soon, which could be a good or bad thing depending on how you look at it."

Everyone looked confused for a moment before a small glow showed in front of us. "What the he-" started Emmett when it expanded into the shape of a human. In seconds, Alexial was standing in front of me.

"You told them about me," she said, not as a question but as a statement.

"Technically, I asked if they knew you," I responded, pointing at Hunter and Jade who were standing behind me. Alexial's eyes widened and she asked, "What is going on here?"

Several people started to answer at once and we all turned, looking to see who would give the answer. Carlisle spoke again, this time without interruption. He gave the entire explanation in a nice condensed version and Alexial nodded.

"Everyone link hands," she ordered. I looked at her in confusion and she said, 'Do you all want home or not?" Everyone, including myself grabbed someone's hand so we were all linked. Jade was the one to grip Alexial's hand.

Once their hands connected, a sensation similar to a mild electrical shock traveled through the line of linked hands. I shuddered from it and saw several others react similarly. Within moments I started to feel strange, like I was becoming extremely light, and separating. I started to let go of Fang and Angel, who were on either side of me, but heard Alexial say, 'Keep hold of each other. Letting go would be very unpleasant at this time."

Her voice seemed faded and distant. Immediately after she finished speaking we were thrown into darkness and after only a moment, we were standing outside the Cullen's home. We all let go of each other, well mostly. Jasper and Alice still held hands, as well as Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme, and Edward and Bella, and… well… me and Fang. **(Oh yes!)**

Alice looked over unfortunately and squealed. It was a really high pitched, shrill sound. Everyone jumped immediately, looking around for danger and then Alice said, "I Knew It! I knew you were together and now I have proof." She pulled out a cell phone from her pocket and took a picture.

I smiled and said, 'You know what, after what we've been through already, I'll even say it to you. In private, later, with no witnesses."

Edward cleared his throat and said, "We should probably get started if we are getting married and moved in just a few days."

"We'll help you guys with your packing if you want." I offered and Carlisle agreed, thanking us for our help. Hunter and Jade offered to help as well, Alexial disappearing as suddenly as she had appeared.

**Alright, so we are supposedly nearing the end. Supposedly because I have a tendency to have something go wrong. I mean look at last time. A war, Dead Fang, Bella a vampire temporarily, and etc. Something almost always goes wrong. Now I just decide if I want a happy ending or a tragic one. And then it might possibly end….. possibly.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So we are nearing the supposed end. Supposed as explained previously, so I am not sure exactly what is going to happen yet. So, I have enjoyed writing this (even though it stunk [and stop telling me it doesn't because I think it does!]) Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Alright, so now I get to repeat myself again and say, I do not claim any recognizable characters from the books of the world and I do claim Katherine, Shannon, Alexandria, and Hunter. And Nikias belongs to Endless Dawn and you should read her story because it is awesome so read it. And **

Together Again

Chapter 15

Jade's POV

I walked out of the house, carrying one of the last pieces of furniture, a large bookcase and placed it in a large moving truck. Bella and Edward were being prepared for their wedding which was in just a few hours. It was going to be small due to the urgency. Carlisle would read the vows and various family and flock members would do other jobs such as flower girls, serving people, best man and maid of honor.

I smiled remembering Bella's face when she was told the wedding was today. Alice had been prepared for this sort of thing though and bought about ten dresses for Bella to choose from before this whole thing had started. I'd asked her about it earlier and she had just said, 'Bella is a danger magnet. I'm always prepared for this kind of thing by now."

I set down the book case and watched as Hunter, Emmett, and Rosalie all attempted to maneuver a couch outside of the door. Walking over, I took one edge of it and tilted it slightly and while they all pushed to get it out, jumped out of the way as all three fell out the door, landing on the ground about ten feet away from the truck. Emmett placed the couch in the truck as the other two walked back to get their furniture to move.

Max and Fang both moved smaller furniture from the second floor, bringing it out the window and dropping it below where Jasper caught it, placing it into boxes which were then placed into the truck. We'd started the day before, as soon as they had decided on Mount Washington, New Hampshire as their next home. It was one of the least sunny cities in the United States.

They would drive there themselves to save time and the flock would be on their way as well to who knows where. As for me and Hunter, we'd be moving on as well but this time we'd be staying together. The first thing we were going to do was find Alexial.

I shook my head, clearing away the thoughts and then went over to one of the rooms, knocking and hearing Alice yell for me to come in. When I opened the door I was immediately hit in the face with the smells of about twenty types of make-up and perfume.

I stepped in and said, "Anything I can help with? We finished all the packing except for this room and the room Edward and Carlisle are in." Alice nodded and threw a dress at me. I caught it and looked at it and said, 'And what am I supposed to do with this?"

Alice gave me a look and said, "You're going to put it on because you are going to a wedding but first you are going to help me get Bella's hair done because we have not that long left and then you will have to help me convince Max to wear a dress."

"While wearing a dress?" I asked, slightly amused at Alice's frantic expression. "Yes!" she yelled, still trying to get Bella's hair in place. I smiled and stepped over, starting to help her get Bella's hair properly curled.

"Why are you doing so much work on her if it is going to be a small little wedding with her dad and your family?" Alice gave me a shocked look like she wondered why I would even ask.

"Because it is still a wedding and I enjoy playing with Bella's hair and because she can still wear make-up."

I nodded and we worked in silence with Bella nervously wringing her hands until we finished. As soon as we did, Bella asked a question I didn't expect. "Why were you and your siblings changed?"

I opened my mouth to answer with the usual, dead parents, caring vampire, story but decided to tell her the truth this time. After all that had gone on lately, she deserved it. "Well, this vampire, his name was Dominic, had come to town, a very rich man and immediately my parents wanted to meet him. He was rumored to have some sort of powerful political position and our parents were also involved in politics and were hoping he could help them. He was invited to dine with us one day and when he arrived we were all shocked at how young he looked. He was in only his twenties at oldest so the shock was expected. But his manners were perfect and he was very intelligent."

I was picturing this as I spoke, remembering the look on Alexial's face when she met him. 'He gave off the same kind of aloofness that Alexial did and she was drawn to him immediately. They spent a lot of time together over the next year. Even though she was only seventeen and he claimed to be twenty-five. Then soon after she and I turned eighteen, our parents were killed. We were invited to stay at his home because we all had become relatively close, he and Alexial closest of all. Living with him now as we prepared other arrangements for everything, it did not take us long to figure out what was going on. The final clue was when Hunter saw him run one day. He told us about it and we were skeptical but knew that we should believe him."

Alice had stopped fussing with Bella and was as captivated as Bella was. "Not long afterwards, we convinced him to admit it to us by telling him we already had it figured out. The next day there was a knock on the door. Dominic went to see who it was and cursed. He came and told us to leave the house through the underground tunnels. This was an old house so it had them as an escape route for during war times. But anyway, he asked Hunter to stay because he had to have something to cover up the rest of the scents. Hunter agreed and sent us on our way. Dominic told us to come back in a few hours and to spend time in town and stay out of alleys and other dark areas."

I stopped for a minute remembering the expression on his face as he looked at Alexial then, as if he was terrified something would happen to her and she had been looking at him the same. Alice grew impatient and said, "And then?" I didn't even notice and she said louder, 'Come on! You cannot just stop there! What happened?!"

"What? Oh yeah. Well, we left like we were told to. When we came back, only a little before nightfall, Dominic and Hunter were practically frantic with worry for us. We walked in and immediately were both lifted off the ground in separate hugs. They told us that the Volturi had come. Dominic explained what the Volturi was to us and said that he would have to change us or watch us die."

I paused for just a second remembering his stricken look. "Of course, we were still young and none of us wanted death, you know how that is? So we told him that we would rather be changed. He of course told us to think about it for a few days because it was a decision that once made could not be reversed. He also said that there was a chance of dying when he tried to change us. We still agreed. Alexial was changed first. Her change was the easiest of all of ours for some reason. Next was me, and finally Hunter was changed. We stayed together for our first year, me and Alexial hidden from the Volturi. They had to have proof of Hunter but we were still hidden from them. All of us had our unique skills and Alexial was most powerful of all. This way we were kept out of their service and all their dealings because they have been faced with a lot of rebellion lately and are gathering recruits with new more forceful methods."

Alice nodded at that and Bella muttered a, "yes, they have," under her breath. "That's pretty much our story. We ran and tried not to get drawn into the wars and fighting and were put their anyway. And since Dominic was killed, Alexial has been going around more and more often, helping to settle the unrest, freezing armies like Kale's, killing vampire's who get out of line, and she's pretty much like an assassin who doesn't work for anyone in particular."

I looked back to Alice and Bella. Bella was nodding thoughtfully and Alice opened her mouth to speak and then spaced out for a moment. When she seemed to return to herself she said, 'Well that's odd." Bella and me both turned and waited for her to elaborate.

"Well…." I said and Bella motioned for her to hurry up and tell us."

"Alexial seems to have taken a liking to Max. I just 'saw' them together. The flock was camping somewhere and Alexial and Max were sitting by a fire, talking together and Max looked, well, sad. Alexial looked the same. What do you think they were talking about?"

"I don't know. Any ideas Bella?" I asked. She shook her head as well and I walked over to a window and looked out. As I watched the group of people sitting out by the moving truck laughing as they talked about whatever, I noticed a shape at the edge of the trees, watching them the same way I had been.

Out of instinct, I threw open the window, jumping out of it and running right of the landing, reaching the person before they had a chance to react. I grabbed an arm and twisted it up, forcing them against a tree. Right after I had ensured they could not move, I looked at it and saw Alexial standing there with a very annoyed look on her face.

I released her and stepped back, trying not to laugh at the irony. "Sorry about that. I couldn't tell who it was and you have to admit we have reason to be paranoid."

Alexial gave me a grim look and then smiled slightly and said, 'You jumped out a window and almost landed on Emmett's head to chase down a mysterious person who turned out to be your sister. I think that's a bit more than paranoid."

I looked back at the group and said, "Did I really almost land on his head?" Alexial smiled a little more and said, "Yes, but I'm not here to say goodbye, or whatever. I need to talk with Max. Alone that is. There's something I need to tell her."

I said, 'Alright but why?" When she didn't respond I said, "Well, before could you at least say hello to Hunter. You know he's worried about both of us for a long time."

Alexial shook her head and said, "I can't talk to Hunter. You'll understand why soon enough." She left it at that and no matter what I asked, she refused to answer so I finally said, "Fine. I'll go get Max for you."

I walked off and she didn't say another word. I saw Max flying out the window again and yelled up, "Hey Max! Come down here a minute!" she dropped her item down to Jasper and then came and landed in front of me.

She looked at me and said, "You needed something?" I glanced up and saw Fang glancing down every few seconds and shook my head for a second before saying, "Yeah. Alexial is here and she apparently needs to speak with you. I don't know why."

Max looked confused for a moment and said, "Alright. Let me get Fang." I shook my head and placed a hand on her shoulder before she could turn to call Fang.

"She wants to talk to you alone." Max looked a little nervous now and shrugged. I led the way over to where Alexial stood in the shadows.

Alexial glanced at me and I walked off. The last thing I heard as I walked off was Alexial saying, "Hunter is…" and then I couldn't hear anymore. I turned and saw that Alexial was watching me, obviously realizing I could hear her.

I looked away again and kept walking. My thoughts were racing and I walked off, feeling slightly dazed. Whatever Alexial had to say about Hunter, she obviously did not want me to know.

I walked back up the stairs in the house and into the room where Edward and Carlisle tried to figure out how to get a large couch out the door. I shook my head and walked in saying, "Carlisle, can I speak to you?"

He looked to Edward who said, "I can get it out on my own." And then nodded and walked out into the hallway with me.  
"Carlisle, I think you should change the place you're moving to."

"Why?" he asked, surprised by my comment. I looked back to the outside where Hunter worked with the others and then to the spot where Alexial had been minutes before.

"I'm not sure exactly why. But Alexial showed up, talking to Max and she said something about Hunter but I don't know what it is. I don't want anything to happen to you guys because of us. I mean, I don't know if Hunter's going to somehow tell the Volturi where you are going or if they'll find us and take it from his mind or whatever, but still, I think you should change location and not tell anyone where the new spot is until you are well on your way. Just as a precaution. It'll be safer that way," I explained to him.

He seemed sad but he said, 'I thought about that as well but I know all of us would miss seeing the flock and you two, even after everything that's happened. I understand what you're saying though, and I agree. It's for the best. We'll be leaving tomorrow and I'll have chosen a new location by then. No one but us will know the location was changed though."

I nodded and smiled and looked back to the room down the hall. We'd been speaking quietly enough that I doubted Edward had even heard us but he might know by reading minds. Carlisle looked as well and said, "And Edward as well I am sure."

I decided to find out and thought, _'Edward, You are such a nosy pig'_ and he said, "Hey, I think I have a right to know." I smiled and thought to myself that I would miss this kind of family setting.

Carlisle and I walked back to the room as Edward tried to get the couch out the door. I glanced at it and said, 'You want to know the easy way to get it out?" Edward glared at me and I grabbed both sides of the couch before he could refuse and pressed in on both sides. The metal bent in easily and I turned the couch slightly, sliding it through that way before straightening the metal again.

'Really, you men are all hopeless with couches and furniture. You really should have another woman down here to tell you how to do this." Carlisle laughed at the expression on Edward's face and I walked off again, going to find Hunter.

When I found him, he was arm wrestling with Jasper. So far it was still in the center. Both were focusing and you could see the pressure they were using. The table they played on was bending with the force of the elbows pressed against it.

"Hunter," I said. His concentration broke as he looked over and Jasper slammed his arm over, breaking the table with the force of it. Jasper smiled smugly and Hunter looked over and said, "I want a rematch. Jade distracted me." Jasper said no and Hunter was about to press again when I said, "Excuse me!"

Hunter looked over and said, "Yes Jade?" He said it like you would expect a teacher to say to a student who wouldn't leave them alone. I immediately shot him a look and he looked down slightly.

"I wanted to ask you why Alexial was talking about you to Max but you're obviously busy. I guess I'll just go over there and twiddle my thumbs while you play stupid games with your little friends." I said sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I shot him another look, one that said exactly what would happen if he replied wrong. "Alright then. Where do you want to talk?" he asked and I led him into the forests, running out about a mile before deciding that if we talked silently, no one would hear us.

"Alexial felt the need to tell Max something about you in private and in secret from everyone including me. I want to know why and what she said." Hunter looked honestly confused and shook his head.

"I really don't know. I guess she could have been saying that I would run into them in the future or something. This is Alexial we are talking about. I never know what goes on in her mind."

"I guess. But still, I just can't help but worry something is going to happen." I said and Hunter placed an arm around my shoulders and started to walk back.

"Everyone will be fine. I will do whatever I can to protect them. Okay?" He said in a reassuring tone.

I looked up at him and said, 'You treat me like I'm five." He smiled at that and I took off running, leaving him behind to catch up. We reached the home in moments and then I said, "So Hunter, are you going to leave me again? Because they already know about me and I think we should stay together. I missed you last time."

Hunter smiled and said, "No. I won't leave you this time. I missed you as well. And I at least had Katherine and Alexandria for a while, even if they turned out to be psychopaths." I smiled but still I wondered what Alexial was saying about Hunter.

**Okay so it has been months since I posted anything I believe so any of you still bothering to read this can celebrate. Now it is not very good to me at least but it's a post so cheer people! All right so I am proud of myself for finishing this chapter and I'm really going to try and finish this in the next few weeks or months cause I have no clue what is happening next.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Okay so I do not claim credit for any recognizable characters from Twilight or Maximum Ride but I do claim credit for Hunter and Jade and so on and etc so you all know by now who I s mine and who is not so whatever. And Nikias is Dawn's which you should also already know unless if you're some weirdo that starts reading stories on chapter 16 which makes no sense but to each their own. Whatever.**

**Okay people! But still be proud of me. I am now updating much more regularly and I am going to try to finish this in less time than the last chapter took to put up! Be proud and cheer for me….. Well, why aren't you cheering? I said cheer!**

Chapter 16

Jade's POV

The Cullens finished packing and then it was nearly time for the wedding. I was standing outside, watching the sky as I tried to figure out what was going on with all our lives when Alice ran out and shrieked in my ear.

I jumped about a foot in the air and almost attacked her before I realized who it was. Once I saw it was Alice I said, "Alice! What was that about?!" She glared at me and then held up a dress beside her and yelled, "You were supposed to be dressed in this an hour ago and then you were supposed help me get Max into a dress but no! I find you out here staring into space instead of doing everything I tell you to do as soon as I tell you!"

"I'm sorry Alice but everything going on is just distracting. I'll get dressed now and force Max into a dress if that helps." Alice nodded and said, "Oh and see if you can get Fang into a tuxedo as well. He's being about as stubborn as Max.

I smiled falsely and Alice walked back into the house and then followed her in. Alice threw the dress at me and said, 'Change in Rosalie's room, where Max is, force Max and Fang to change and then gather the flock in the living room and then we'll get everything organized. If you need help, ask Angel or one of the younger ones. They're having a ball but Nudge is in a really talkative mood and I have a feeling you're not in the mood for that so avoid her. Oh and Hunter is in Emmett's room, supposedly changing into his tux but I don't know yet. I'm still preparing the backyard so I need you to check on him too. I have all my family at work already."

I nodded and walked up to Rosalie's room and into her walk in closet area( It was huge) quickly changing into the dress even as I wondered where Alice got one on such short notice and how she knew what size I'd need. I looked at myself in a mirror and then walked off, satisfied that I looked fine.

The dress was mildly tight and I felt uncomfortable walking around in it. Stepping out of the closet, I found Max staring distastefully at a dress and I said, "Are you going to put it on or just glare at it?"

She looked over and then said, "Probably I'll just glare at it. Dresses are a waste of time."

I gave her a look and said, 'You have a minute to put it on or I will be forced to put it on you." She gave me a look that said "Go ahead and try" and I smiled, seeing that she wasn't going to just put it on.

She stood and set the dress on a chair and said, "Good luck with that."

I jumped forward, tackling her and pressing her against a wall, holding her dress in one hand already and said, "You're wearing this dress and you are going to the wedding in it and you will be happy about it."

As I spoke, I pushed into her mind with my own and she gained a kind of dazed look and nodded. When I released her, she took the dress and immediately began changing into it, not even remembering I was still in the room with her.

I smiled and walked out of the bedroom, leaving her to finish changing and moved to find Fang. I knocked on Edward's door because that was the room Fang was using, and when he answered, he was already wearing his Tuxedo so I simply said "We need the rest of the flock down in the living room so we can get this wedding started. If you wouldn't mind gathering them, I am going to go see that Hunter is ready."

He just nodded and walked out into the hall, going to the nearest room to gather the flock members. Moving on I went over to Emmett's room and knocked on the door. I got a muffled reply from Hunter inside and opened the door. I saw him struggling with the tie and shook my head at his pathetic attempts to tie it.

He glared at me as I began laughing softly at his failures. Still glaring at me, he tried one last time before saying, 'You try tying one of these things! They're awful." I walked over and tied it in one swift motion, keeping it perfectly set around his neck and he fell silent, simply glaring again.

'Come on," I said in a cheerful tone, "I need you to go help Alice get the backyard set up. Charlie is already on his way and we need to have this ready soon. Go help and I'll get the flock ready for it then meet you out there."

He finally stopped glaring and said on a sigh, 'I really wish I hadn't brought the Volturi down on them again. Had I not come, they might have had who knows how long before they interfered with their life. But most of all I'm sorry they got you involved."

I patted him on the shoulder and said, 'Well, I can't say I regret it. Now I don't have to spend all my time alone. Now get your butt out there and help."

He shrugged and then moved out the door and to the backyard to assist. I walked out of the room and down to the living room to see that all the flock was down there and watching Max who still had that dazed look. I broke my hold over her mind and she shook her head and then glared at me, looking ready to kill me, then lunged forward to act on that wish when Fang grabbed her to hold her back.

I just smiled and said, "Sorry Max but I was getting you in that dress one way or another."

Angel looked up at me, all innocence, and asked, "So exactly how powerful are you and Hunter?"

I smiled and said, "That depends on how close we are to one another. This close, we are barely strengthening each other so I can really only read and control minds. But when we are within twenty feet of each other, it's like Aro said, each of us double in power."

The flock looked thoughtful and then Iggy said, 'So what is your specific power. Like Hunter sees Fears so what about you?" I smiled as I thought of the answer to that.

"That is simple. I can teleport, like Alexial did that once."

Max blinked once and then said, "Well then why didn't you teleport us home when we were running from the Volturi?"

"Because that would have meant leaving behind Hunter and I couldn't do that." Max opened her mouth to ask why but I beat her and just said, "Those powers don't work on each other. I can't teleport him and he can't read my fears. That's just how it works with us. Don't know why or how, but it is. Now let's go get the wedding ready. Do whatever Alice tells you and do not do anything wrong, she may well kill you for it. Let's go."

They looked like there was more they wanted to ask but I was through answering the questions. I led the way out to the backyard but froze in the doorway, mouth hanging open as I looked at the backyard.

It was beautiful, with a stage and white and flowers and I cannot accurately describe the way it looked. But I can tell you in all honesty that no wedding was ever as amazing as this one. The flock had similar reaction except for Fang who had none.

Alice ran over to me and said, "So what do you think?" I managed to stutter out something and she beamed and said, "That's what I was going for! All right so Angel, because you are cute and sweet, you can be a flower girl. Nudge you can help and everyone else go sit so once Charlie arrives they can get married. He already knows about the moving and understands why this is such a rush and isn't happy about it but oh well he can't stop it so she's getting married and then as soon as it's over, I am sad to say, we will be leaving."

I nodded and said, 'And so will me and Hunter. I have to say, even though I've just met you all, I'll miss you. I'd say it's been fun but it hasn't so instead I'll say it's been interesting."

She smiled and shooed us all to our seats. Once everyone was seated I glanced around the area and saw Alexial leaning against a tree at the end of the clearing, watching with a sad smile. I watched her curiously, wondering why she was sad.

Not long after I noticed her, Charlie arrived and the wedding began. Carlisle spoke the vows and both Bella and Edward said their "I do's" and then it was over and there were tearful goodbyes as the Cullens moved over to the moving vans. The flock said their goodbyes to the Cullens and me and Hunter. We said our goodbyes as well and then everyone was parting ways. Charlie drove back to his house, the Cullen family driving off towards their new home which now no one but Carlisle and Edward new the location of, and, once Charlie was gone, the flock quickly changing back into normal clothes and flying off to who knows where. Me and Hunter were left standing in the clearing alone with Alexial who was now walking towards us.

She reached us and said, "I have something to tell you guys." She glanced all around them, looking nervous now and said, "The Volturi is already coming here, and they are bringing you back. Hunter, they know what you did while you were there last time, and Aro is not happy about it. Don't resist them, just go with them and I promise that things will turn out fine. But if you resist then the Volturi will make the rest of your lives miserable. Just trust me and go with them."

With that she disappeared and Hunter glanced at me and said, "I guess we're going back then."

**Okay, so I am quite proud of myself then. I am doing so much better now. This chapter only took maybe a week or two while I took months last time. You may clap now…….. Okay so you won't actually clap most likely but whatever.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Okay so I do not claim credit for any recognizable characters from Twilight or Maximum Ride but I do claim credit for Hunter and Jade and so on and etc so you all know by now who I s mine and who is not so whatever. And Nikias is Dawn's which you should also already know.**

**Okay people! But still be proud of me. I am now updating much more regularly and I am going to try to finish this soon. So start cheering for me….. Well, why aren't you cheering? I said cheer!**

Chapter 17

Max's POV

Me and Fang remained awake as the rest of the flock slept. He was technically the one who was supposed to be on watch but after what Alexial had told me earlier, I couldn't sleep. Her voice kept echoing in my head over and over again.

"Hunter is going to die."

I bit my lip, thinking of how Jade would react to that. They had both turned out to be good people and I didn't want them to die. I shook my head, trying to focus on what was around us and then noticed that Fang was staring at me, looking somewhat concerned.

"What is it?" he asked in typical Fang fashion, with as few words as he could. I just shook my head again and he continued to stare at me, waiting for me to tell him.

Finally I sighed and said, "You know how Alexial spoke to me earlier?" He nodded, just a slight movement of the head. Taking a deep breath I told him everything. "Well she told me Hunter and Jade were going to be taken by the Volturi not long after we left, so by now they're probably already on their way to Volterra. And when there, Hunter will be pulled back into their service and so will Jade. But Jade will end up severely hurt somehow, Hunter will lose control because of it, Aro will have to have him killed to stop his powers and that's all she could tell me."

Fang stared intently into space for a moment and said, "How did she know?" I opened my mouth to give him an explanation and realized I had none. I closed my mouth and then said, "I don't know. Bt with all she's already done, I think we should believe her. What I want to know is why she isn't doing anything to stop it and why she told me."

A sound came from their side and both Fang and I jumped up and into a fighting stance. It turned out to be Angel getting up."Angel, what are you doing awake? Go back to sleep sweetie."

Angel shook her head and said, "Max, remember when we were told the future by the voice and we changed it so it didn't happen? That's why Alexial told you, so we could change it."

Fang looked thoughtful and then said, "Max, if Jade getting hurt causes Hunter to lose control of his powers to the point o being killed, what will happen when Hunter dies?"

I thought about it and felt my eyes widen as I considered the possibilities. "Oh crap."

Edward's POV

I stared out the window of the moving truck, wishing once again that we could just run. I glanced over to Belle, sitting in the seat next to me. She looked over at me and said, "Edward, I know you are a super vampire, but I still feel better when you watch where you're driving."

I smiled slightly and said, "Whatever you want… wife." She still cringed every time I said that. I looked out the front window and saw that the two moving trucks in front of us were pulling over to the side of the road.

I did the same and Bella asked, "What's going on?" I shook my head and stayed silent. Once I was pulled over behind them I got out and walked to the middle truck where Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were already waiting. Bella followed me and we joined the group there.

"What's going on?" I asked Carlisle. He shook his head and looked to Alice.

She looked horrified and Carlisle asked, "Alice, can you tell us what happened now?"

"It's not what happened Carlisle. It's what's going to happen! I 'saw' Hunter being killed and Jade..." She paused and then said, "Remember what happened when Jade was simply pushed to the ground, how Hunter reacted. Well, Jade reacted the same way except, the reaction was literally tearing down walls, destroying the city, and spreading even farther out. I don't know how much damage she will do, but I know it will be horrific. We have to stop that from happening."

Jasper reached out a comforting hand to Alice who gripped I tightly in her own. I looked behind me to Bella who looked equally horrified. Then I looked to Carlisle and said, "What do we do?"

Carlisle said in an authoritative tone, "Well, first of all, we need to learn where they are and why Hunter was being killed. And then we have to stop it. If Hunter doesn't die than Jade won't have that reaction."

Alice said quietly, "I know where they are. But you're not going to like it."

"Let me guess," I said, "They're being held by the Volturi again." Alice nodded and Carlisle said, "All right. Edward, can you run to the new house and retrieve Rosalie and Emmett? Since there were only three trucks I had them run ahead."

I nodded and said a quick good bye to Bella before running towards the house.

Hunter's POV

Jade looked over to me as we waited in front of the Cullen's old home and asked, "What did you do when we were there last? And how did they find us so quickly?" I shrugged and continued to watch the tree line around us. She refused to let her questions go unanswered and said, "Well?"

I looked over to her and said, "Well, I guess that Nikias was unable to give them a false lead." I smiled as I thought of the answer to her other question. "As for what I did when we were there last time, I used our combined power to place a barrier around the main area that cancels out powers."

Jade smiled at me and said, "Seriously?" When I nodded she looked thoughtful for a moment and asked, "Then how did we use ours to stop time?"

"Since we stopped time before the barrier was activated then we could still use ours. It was moments after we left the confines of the barrier and unfroze time that I put up the barrier so we were already outside of it."

She nodded and was about to comment when several vampires came out from the trees at a fast run. They surrounded us. I glanced around to see how many I recognized and saw that there were a total of ten vampires there, including Jane, Alec, Dmitri, Felix, and Nikias.

I looked over to Jade who was watching Jane with unconcealed hatred. Jane smirked back at her and said in a taunting voice, "It must be horrible to get free of us at last and then to be brought right back to our doorstep. And you Hunter," she said looking to me, "Aro was not pleased with your little stunt back in Volterra."

I smiled back at her and said, "So did you all get that removed yet?" Jane glared at me and I took that as a no. "So you still can't use all your powers while in your little base. Just imagine all that could go wrong."

As soon as I finished saying that, I knew I'd regret it. Jane stared at me and I felt the pain near immediately. I feel to the ground and as soon as Jade noticed, she snarled and crouched as an unseen force began assaulting all the people there.

Jane saw her men being thrown back against trees and into each other and stopped her own assault of me. Just as she stopped, Jade launched forward with a snarl, tackling Jane with extreme force.

The sound of the collision echoed over the area and immediately all people still standing jumped forward to restrain Jade. Once Jade was pulled back, Nikias stepped in between her and Jane and signaled for the men to release her before I recovered from Jane's assault and began attacking them for hurting her.

Jade had her teeth bared at him but he put both hands in front of him in a gesture of peace and said, "Jade, no one is hurting him now." His tone was calm and Jade managed to get herself back under control.

Jane was now back on her feet and fuming. Ignoring everyone else, she turned and faced me and ran up to me and said, "Are you okay Hunter?" I nodded and said, "I'm fine. And you?"

She turned and looked over to Jane, growling low under her breath and said, "I'm ticked but fine otherwise."

I looked past her to where Nikias stood and said, "I think it would be wise to refrain from touching either of us while we go. We don't control our reactions."

Nikias didn't comment but nodded. Next I looked to where several of the men were straightening and casting nervous glances towards me and Jade. "Shall we go?" I asked and Jane glared hatefully at me before saying, "Separate them and take them to the plane. Now!"

The men jumped to do their orders and we were brought to a large jet. Me and Jade were still separated from each other by as much as they possibly could on the plane. As we sat in our seats I heard Jade's voice in my head, saying, "So why do you think that Alexial didn't want us to resist?"

I thought back to her, "She said they'd make the rest of our lives miserable so I guess that they'd either catch us by force and we'd live horrible lives or we end up living the rest of our lives running and alone, probably separated again and very unhappy. Or we go with them willingly and get sucked into service to cause endless pain to their enemies. Not much of a choice is there."

She didn't reply at first and when I'd decided she probably wouldn't she said, "Well, then I guess we'll have to make new choices. Do they realize that when we're together you can't read fears?"

I thought back and said, "If he didn't get it from you then no, he shouldn't. But he knows everything else so I would assume he does."

As what I said sunk in, Jade said, 'Then why are they bringing me with you. If I'm anywhere near you then you can't do the job they want you for? The only way that you'll be able to work for them is if they kill me or send me somewhere else."

**Okay, so not a dramatic ending exactly or a dramatic chapter for that matter but I wrote it so be happy and have a cookie. *(gives virtual cookie to anyone who read this)***

**So I luffle all of you so much so have a second cookie. *(gives second cookie)***

**Now review if you love me because it makes me feel special! I like to feel special!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Okay so I do not claim credit for any recognizable characters from Twilight or Maximum Ride but I do claim credit for Hunter and Jade and so on and etc so you all know by now who I s mine and who is not so whatever. And Nikias is Dawn's which you should also already know.**

**So I may have taken a while to get this up here but, hey, I got it up and that's what's important.**

Chapter 18

Jade's POV

I sighed, staring out the window in silence. Since I had asked Hunter why I was coming, he'd been silent in my mind. The silence on the plane was unbearable and because of how close Hunter and I were, I was unable to read the minds of any of the other vampires.

After a few more moments of silence I asked, "Hunter?" in his mind.

"Jade, promise me you'll keep yourself safe. No matter what. Just promise me that." He sounded distraught and I wanted to go up to him and comfort him.

"I promise, but you need to promise me the same thing." He promised as well and then the silence stretched again. Finally we reached our destination and the plane landed. Jane, Dmitri, Felix, and two other vampires led Hunter off the plane first. Alec, Nikias and the other three vampires remained on the plane with me. After a few minutes, Nikias gently gripped my arm and I stood with him.

"Come with us now. From this point until we are under your brother's barrier, you and Hunter will be separated. No harm will come to either of you if you cooperate." I said nothing but followed him anyway. Of all the vampires in the Volturi, Nikias was the only one I trusted to keep his word.

Once we left the plane, we were taken through the airport to another underground parking lot to avoid sunlight. There was only one Volturi car in the place so I assumed that Hunter had already been taken off. We piled into the car but this time I was sitting in the front passenger seat with Nikias.

As he pulled the car out I asked, "So do you know what Aro has planned for each of us?" Nikias looked away from the road and at me but said nothing until he looked back to the road.

"That's not for me to say."

He was avoiding the question and I could only think of one reason for that. He knew I wouldn't like the answer. "Well that's comforting." I said sarcastically. "Now I know I won't like this. Can you at least tell me that Hunter will be safe?"

Everyone in the car was silent. I could feel myself tense as I got no response. Anger filled my mind and I said, "If Hunter gets hurt, I will destroy this place and everyone in it, whether they were involved or not." Nikias looked over at me with disbelief in his expression but upon seeing my seriousness he nodded and said, "I understand, but it will be my job to stop you from doing that by whatever means."

"Then it looks like you will want to keep Hunter safe." I said. Both of us were watching each other with complete seriousness. The people in the back of the car watched with interest for a moment then Alec said, "car."

Nikias looked back and said, "What?"

"You're going to hit that car if you don't get back in your lane." Nikias looked back to the road and straightened out before he crashed. One of the unknown vampires from the back said, "Stop distracting Nikias girl before you make us wreck."

I didn't bother looking to see who said it before I replied, "Just because I've been nice and come easily so far doesn't mean things have to stay that way. Watch yourself."

Obviously the man thought very highly of himself or he was incredibly stupid because he didn't drop it. "You're not in the position to be making threats girl, so you should just sit up there quietly and behave."

Nikias said, "Jeffery, I suggest you stop talking before she shows you what she can really do."

I was about to comment when the man, Jeffery, said, "We all know that the reason we keep her and her brother apart is to keep them weak. So without her brother here she is no problem to any of us. Besides, there are five of us and one of her. What is she going to do?"

As he spoke, we pulled the car into an entrance to the Volturi's headquarters. Once we were underground, Nikias parked the car and all of us came out. Once I stepped out, I was immediately surrounded. Jeffery was still watching me with an expression that said he didn't believe my strength so I stepped forward and punched him directly in the face.

The force of my punch threw him backwards at least thirty feet and when he stood up again he snarled at me. I just smiled and looked to Nikias and said, "Can we go. We're under Hunter's barrier now and I and he can be together with no problem." What I didn't say was that once we were together we could take down the barrier if we wanted to.

Nikias nodded and said, "He's waiting in the main room. You and Hunter are going to speak with Aro in only a few moments. He wasn't happy that you two left." At that the six of us walked the rest of the way into the main room. Hunter was standing with the guards who had been with him on the plane like I was but ran over to give me a hug when I was brought in.

"What do you know about why we are her?" He asked me.

"Nothing. Why? Did you find out something?" He nodded sadly and I said, "Well, What?" He opened his mouth to tell me but then the doors into the other room slammed open and a voice called, "Aro will speak to you now."

Alice's POV

I watched as Edward ran off and then looked to Carlisle and said, 'I think Bella shouldn't come with us on this one. Taking her to the Volturi seems like a bad idea." Carlisle nodded and I added, But we can't leave her alone. So who will stay here with her?"

Carlisle looked thoughtful and said, "Well, Esme, would you mind staying with Bella. If anyone comes for her while we are trying to get Jade and Hunter I want her protected."

Esme smiled and said, "I would love to protect Bella." She turned to Bella and said, "Come, let's go find a hotel to stay in for the day." They went back to one of the trucks.

Carlisle turned to me and asked, "Do you know how Jade is injured?" I shook my head and Carlisle said, "Well, could you keep an eye on her future to see if they continue on this path. If anything changes, tell us immediately."

I nodded and Carlisle turned to Jasper and said, "We need to get to Volterra as soon as possible so I'm going to go ahead and head to the nearest airport and get us a plane out of here. Once Edward brings Rosalie and Emmett, bring them to the airport."

Jasper nodded and then said, "I have just one question." Carlisle looked at him again and then Jasper said, "What exactly are we planning on doing when we arrive? The Volturi wants us as much as they want them and for the Volturi to have caught both of them so easily and so quickly, they must have gone willingly. What is our plan? Do we have one?"

Carlisle shook his head and said, "Not yet, but if we do nothing and they stay on this path, there is a good chance that Jade is going to kill a lot of people and we can't let that happen and not do anything to stop it." Jasper nodded and Carlisle ran in the direction of the nearest large town.

Once he was gone I went over to Jasper and he put his arms around me and I said, "Why does everything always have to go wrong. It seems like every time we meet someone new they end up in trouble."

Jasper patted me on the back and said, "In this case, they were in trouble before we met them so I think it has more to do with Bella being a danger magnet. I think it is contagious."

I smiled at his dry humor and said, "Maybe you're right." I looked around him to where the sun was setting and said, "So if they were taken last night after the wedding then they would have arrived in Volterra sometime this morning. So that means that by the time we arrive, anything could have happened."

"I'm sure that they will be fine." He said something else but I didn't hear it as I felt myself beginning to 'see' something else. He noticed and fell silent as I saw Max and Fang standing side to side, both looking ready to fight. Max had a split lip and Fang looked absolutely furious. The rest of the flock was nowhere in sight but Jade was in the room. She was obviously in a lot of pain and I could see the bite marks of other vampires covering her arms. She was watching the same spot as Max and Fang and then another vampire came through the door and attacked her as well. That was where the vision ended.

I gasped and looked up to Jasper and said, "I know how Jade got hurt. She was protecting Max and Fang from some vampires and she got attacked, a lot." I pressed my face against Jasper's shoulder and said, "This sucks. I don't know when or where this happens though."

Jasper looked back past me and said, "Well, at least we can get moving now. Here comes Edward and the other two." I looked up as well and said, "Good. Maybe we can stop this, because I know things are going to get worse.

**Alrighty then. Who out there remembers what I said about supposedly nearing the end and everything going very very wrong? Yeah well this is what I meant. Of course, at the time I didn't know this is what I meant but this is what it means now so…….. Anyone who reviews gets a cookie with chocolate chips. Everyone else gets a bag of dirt.**

**And Guess what! I had this done for like a week but kept forgettign to put it up here so this would have been up three days or so ago if I had a good memory! But you get it and the next chapter now instead! Celebrate!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Okay so I do not claim credit for any recognizable characters from Twilight or Maximum Ride but I do claim credit for Hunter and Jade and so on and etc so you all know by now who I s mine and who is not so whatever. And Nikias is Dawn's which you should also already know.**

**Alrighty now, I am working on another chapter and it hasn't even been a full month yet! You should be so proud of me right now! You really should!**

Chapter 19

Hunter's POV

I was about to tell Jade what I had found out about her purpose here when a voice yelled out, "Aro will see you now." I almost groaned but was led alongside Jade into the main room of the building. Aro sat on his seat and Marcus and Caius sat behind him.

I glared at Aro, expressing all my hatred in the look and he simply smiled at me as if I were a long lost friend of his. "Ah, Hunter, Jade, I am so pleased that you are back here. Now, Hunter, I was irritated by your little trick at first but then I realized what a wonderful thing you had done. You see, as long as you and your sister keep this little barrier up, you can be together without me having to worry about you causing any problems."

Jade looked at him with a much more controlled expression than I did, but Jade had always been better at controlling her temper than I had been. "And if anyone were to attack you here while our barrier was in place? If you were outnumbered then you could fall without use of your considerable powers."

"But that is the beauty of it my dear," said Aro as if he spoke to a child. "If they were to attack here, you and Hunter would be forced to fight on our side because anyone willing to attack us is going to kill everyone they don't find in a dungeon and that would include you two. So you would remove that barrier and help us to crush all of our enemies. Brilliant isn't it. But if you take the barrier down without reason then you and Hunter will be separated again."

I clenched my jaw and continued to let Jade do speaking, knowing if I did then I would probably just get us into trouble, well, more trouble. "So, what exactly are your plans for us? Because as long as this barrier is up then neither of us can be of much assistance to you."

Aro stood and walked down off of his little stage and came over to Jade. He placed a hand on her chin and turned her to look him directly in the eye. She showed no emotion but Hunter could see the hate that flashed in her eyes.

"You, my darling, are going to be elsewhere, not here, and the barrier will be removed when you're gone. Then your brother is going to do his job and tell us what we need to do to get answers out of the lawbreakers. Then when you come back, one of you can restore the barrier so that you may see each other to assure yourselves that the other is not harmed."

I looked over to Jade who looked uncomfortable, and I guessed that Aro was searching through her mind and looking at her thoughts. After a moment he let go and stepped back and said, "What is the block in your mind? And who put it there?"

Jade looked over to me and I knew we both had the same thought, _Alexial_. Aro looked confused and said, "Whoever put it there must be extremely powerful if even I cannot breach the wall." He sighed and then said, "I can tell by your expressions that you know who it is but I also realize that you will not tell me who. I'll accept that for now but sooner or later I will find out."

Jade said in a calm tone, "I doubt that. Neither of us will tell you the name. And you will nto break the barriers that were placed in our minds."

"You are clever young girl. You can say so much and reveal so little. But I assure you, I will find out. I have a long time to try."

Jade said nothing for a moment so Aro turned to me and asked, "And why do you not speak to me? I have done nothing to harm either of you."

Jade looked at me and I took a deep breath to keep myself from yelling as I said, " You stole the years of our life as we could have been together but instead we were forced to be apart to keep from attracting attention and you have caused us so much pain through loneliness and ht e fear of you finding the other one of us and you expect me to act like your little friend? Well I won't I hate you with all that I am and will not hide the fact."

Aro sighed once more and said, "Well, if you insist but you will still do your work."

Jade then said, "You still have not told me what I am going to be doing. All you said was that I would be elsewhere."

"Ah yes," said Aro in an excited, almost childlike, tone. "You and Nikolas, one of my many people, will be forming a team and will go to take care of the rogue vampires. I'm sure you will like Nikolas. He is like the Cullen's Jasper. He can influence emotions in people. You and him together will be a wonderful team."

I looked at him sharply and said, "No! You will not send Jade out into danger like that."

Jade looked to me and said, "Hunter, I'll be fine. You forget that I was alone for years. I have had to handle other vampires before. I'll be fine, it's you I worry about."

I clenched my jaw again and closed my eyes then said, "Be careful then." Then I looked back to Aro and said, "And when are you planning on sending her out?"

"As soon as possible. We are having some issues with some very special people who have given us a lot of trouble. So sometime, possibly today, Jade, Nikolas, and two other of my personal favorites will be going out."

I looked to Jade again and she smiled reassuringly. Then Aro clapped his hands together and said, "Now, my people will show you to your rooms. They are right next to each other and have a door connecting them so you can see each other. Now, please go make yourself at homes. You'll each find a nice black uniform waiting for you in your rooms. Go now."

At that a set of guards came in to usher us out of the room and down a hall and were pushed into a room none too gently but both of us were still trying to behave ourselves. The door was shut behind us and then we looked to each other.

"Well," Jade said in an irritated tone, "I still find Aro to be irritating and overly perky." I smiled and then we both grew serious as we wondered what Alexial wanted us to come here for.

Max's POV

I stared at Fang for a moment after I thought of what could happen. Not that long after we made that realization there was a sound from the side. Once again me and Fang jumped to see what it was but then we saw Alexial standing there, looking very solemn.

"Hello Max," she said in a tired sounding voice. I stayed silent and she walked over to us and stood directly in front of me. "I think it's time I explained everything. I would have done this earlier but then I might have changed what was about to happen."

I looked at her in confusion and then looked to Fang and said, "I'm going to go with Alexial so we don't wake the others. Keep watch." Fang nodded and looked at Alexial with a warning clear in his expression. Alexial either didn't notice or care because she turned and I followed her a ways into the trees around us.

Once we were far enough away I asked, "So why did you tell me Hunter was going to die?'

Alexial tool a deep breath and said, "Okay. There were three possible outcomes. One, the world would be destroyed as Jade completely loses control when Hunter dies. Two, the Volturi kill both Jade and Hunter before either can destroy the whole world, only about a fifth of it suffers extreme damage. And three, neither loses control of their powers."

I nodded and said, 'Well then this is simple. All we have to do is make sure we get the third one."

"There's just one problem with that though," said Alexial and I muttered, "There always is isn't there?"

She nodded and said, "Pretty much. But the problem is that Hunter's trigger is Jade getting hurt, and Jade gets hurt by saving your life. So unless she lets you and Fang die, then she will be hurt. And you can't escape the people coming to hurt you. So wither you die or Jade get's injured. But if Jade is injured and Hunter loses control of his power then he will be killed and Jade will pretty much destroy all life and civilization as we know it. Her wrath will crumble buildings, cause countless deaths, kill plants and eliminate technology entirely. And unlike Hunter, she won't be able to be killed in defense."

I frowned as I thought about that and said, "Well, just from knowing Jade for a short amount of time, I have a feeling that she isn't just going to let me and Fang die, even if we told her to." Alexial nodded to confirm that so I said, "So there are two possible things we could do. We could stop Hunter from finding out she was hurt or stop the Volturi from killing him when he reacts to it."

Alexial nodded again and said, "But there is another problem there. I can't interfere with this. They don't know about me yet and I can't let them know about me. If they do then all that has happened has been for nothing. They cannot know about me. Do you understand that?"

I nodded, wondering why it was so important that she remain unknown. "That means that all I can do is warn you what is coming and hope the best happens. And just so you know, you need to send the rest of your flock away from you. They'll be safe then, but as long as you and Fang are with them, they are in danger. At least until this ends."

"Why?"

"Aro is sending a team to get rid of you two. He believes you know too much about them now, and since you refuse to join them as vampires, he is going to get rid of you. He wants to eliminate the threat if you get what I mean."

"And that is how Jade gets hurt isn't it? Protecting us from them?"

Alexial nodded. I bit my lip and said, "I'm going to go tell Fang about this." Alexial nodded and said, "That's a good idea. But you should know that I cannot help any of you anymore. They have become suspicious and I have to lay low. So good bye and good luck. Be careful."

With that Alexial disappeared and I was left standing alone, staring at an empty spot. I went back to where the others were and said, "Fang, we have to send the rest of the flock away for now."

**WooT! I am getting back into the zone! This is the second update in one month. Maybe even in a week but I don't remember when I last updated so I am not exactly sure but anyway, so I'm getting back into gear and getting my typing done. Soon I'll get some more stuff up here, hopefully better and a bit more dramatic or at least make a little more sense. Right now I'm just glad to be writing. Even though I don't think anyone is even reading this but whatever. I'll still write it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Okay so I do not claim credit for any recognizable characters from Twilight or Maximum Ride but I do claim credit for Hunter and Jade and so on and etc so you all know by now who I s mine and who is not so whatever. And Nikias is Dawn's which you should also already know.**

Chapter 20

Jade's POV

I teleported myself and the three other members of my team to Oregon, where our target was supposedly staying for the moment. I still had not been informed of who are target was. All I knew was that we were to bring them back alive. When we landed in a forest in Oregon, the place they had told me to teleport too, I looked around myself fin confusion and asked, "A forest?"

Nikolas nodded and said, "This is where they should be, according to Cassandra." He signaled over to the other woman on this team. Nikolas, Cassandra, me and Brandon made up the team and I didn't trust any of them in the least bit.

Brandon tipped his head back and then his head snapped to the right and said, "They're just through those trees. Less than a mile away and on the ground. But I can only smell two." Brandon had the keenest sense of smell of all of us so Nikolas signaled for him to lead the way and all of us ran the mile to where our targets were.

We stopped about thirty yards from the scent, remaining hidden behind trees. I was about to look out and see who it was when Nikolas placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me. He then looked to all three of us and signaled that I was going to wait her for thirty seconds while we spread out around the area with about thirty yards between us and the target until thirty seconds passed before we went to them and assured that they couldn't escape.

I nodded and the other three went to their positions. I counted out thirty seconds as he had said and then ran forward but was shocked when I saw Max and Fang sitting next to each other. I noticed Cassandra was about to reach them and lunged at her slamming her back against a tree. Both Max and Fang jumped at the sound of the collision and they noticed me and Max yelled, "Jade! Get out of here!"

I simply shook my head as I spun with Cassandra and threw her over their heads and into Nikolas who was headed towards Max and Fang as well. He was thrown back with the impact but he caught Cassandra and helped her to straighten. Now that the element of surprise was gone, they snarled and crouched as I jumped over Max and Fang to stand there. Brandon had yet to make an appearance and I said to Max and Fang, "There's one more. Get out of here now you two!"

I couldn't see them but I could hear that they hadn't left. It was then that I heard Brandon's movements coming at me from the side. I turned at the last moment and felt him collide with me. I had my arms out and caught him using his own momentum to turn him and then throw him back. He rolled on the ground and then returned to a crouch and I yelled, "Get your stubborn butts out of here now!

This time I didn't notice if they had left yet or not because the three vampires regrouped and began to separate. Cassandra loped towards me, hatred evident in her gaze while Brandon and Nikolas moved to either side of me and began a similar movement towards me.

I swore quietly and then Cassandra jumped forward and tackled me to the ground a few feet back. She snarled down at me and then lunged forward and sank her teeth into my neck. I cried out as the venom from her bite began to spread and burn.

I threw her off me though and she landed in a snarl as Nikolas and Brandon came forward from each side, grabbing an arm each and locking me into place, securing my arms and keeping me from getting away from them. Cassandra walked forward again and said, "I knew you'd turn on us with this one, but I never knew I'd enjoy it so much."

I used both legs to kick her in the chest and managed to break Brandon's grip on my arm. I spun to face Nikolas as they both recovered and was about to attack him as well when suddenly I felt my mind flood with varying emotions of grief and fear that I knew I shouldn't be feeling.

The strength of the emotions caused me to pause and then Nikolas gripped both of my arms and gained his grip on me again with Brandon coming forward and them slamming a fist into my stomach. I doubled over and he stepped back to allow Cassandra up to me again.

She gripped my chin and forced my head back up and once she did I glanced around to see that Max and Fang were really gone. I relaxed and then Cassandra backhanded me hard, snapping my head to the side. She tightened her grip on my face them and I could feel her nails biting into my skin. The venom from her previous bite still burned and she said, "Poor thing, I think that bite may scar, maybe I should give you a matching one."

Max's POV

I looked down at where Jade was being restrained by the other vampires. Me and Fang had gone to the air for now, not knowing how we could help yet. She was struggling and I could see the expression of pain on her face and the female vampire bit her once again, putting more of the venom into her.

"We have to help her, "I said to Fang who nodded and then he immediately turned down and moved to dive towards them. I followed just behind him but where he aimed for the male vampire holding Jade back; I went for the female who was inflicting pain.

I collided with her at a very high speed but she only moved about a foot. Fang had only a slightly better result but the vampire let go of Jade and once Jade was free she jumped forward and placed a hand on both me and Fang and suddenly we were somewhere else. She collapsed to her knees in between me and Fang and I knelt in front of her while Fang looked around us.

Jade looked to be in a lot of pain. Her body had a good number of small crescent shaped scars, much like the ones I had seen on Jasper before. I assumed that those came from the areas she had been bitten and I asked, "Are you all right?" Looking at her as she knelt, I knew that my split lip was nothing compared to her pain.

She nodded and then forced herself back up to her feet. Her teeth were clenched and Fang asked, "Where are we?"

Jade looked around herself and said, "We're in my home." She said in a strained tone and then placed a hand against one of the walls. She straightened herself then but I could still see the traces of pain in her face. I kept silent though as she stepped away from the wall and said, "We're in New York, one of the many places where you can leave your house only at night and never be questioned about it by anyone."

The house was actually a small apartment with black walls, black ceilings, black furniture, and black everything else, pretty much. The dim lights in the room only made the darkness in it more evident. I looked around the room in interest and said, "Well, what was that about back there?"

"The Volturi put me on a team and sent me out here, never telling me that you two were the target. So you guys are going to want to lay low, and avoid vampires, and never stay anywhere long, and definitely don't decide on places to go."

I looked to Jade again and she said, "Look, I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you because of us, me and Hunter that is. It seems that trouble has followed us for a while now. If there is one thing I am glad of, it is that Alexial is free of all of this. If she were to get sucked into this, I don't know what I'd do."

I realized then why Alexial thought it was so important that she stay out of the Volturi's knowledge. The way Jade said that implied that if Alexial became a target for the Volturi to use as well, she and Hunter would retaliate and possibly causing the Volturi to lose control of the other vampires and allow the vampires to begin breaking the laws carefully protected by them.

I realized that I was staring at Jade and then turned away as she said, "Alexial was always a loner but me and Hunter would have killed for her, even as humans. Alexial knows that too and that is why she never joined the Volturi even though she does their work for them."

I said nothing and then Jade spun to face the door and said, "How did they find us here?"

She grimaced at her own quick movement and I looked to Fang who was looking much less unemotional and more angry by this point. Me and Fang stood next to each other, ready to fight. There was the sound of a gentle knocking on the door and a man's voice said, "Jade, we don't have to do this the hard way. Just come out with your little winged friends and me, you, them, and their little flock can all just go to Volterra. There doesn't have to be any fighting. I know you're already in pain."

Jade clenched her fist and then a small voice came from outside, it was Gazzy. "Max? Max are you in there? We did what you said but they were there and we couldn't fight them. I'm sorry Max."

He sounded so sad and guilty that my heart broke for him and I ran over to the door and threw it open to see a group of eight vampires, one per flock member and two others. One of them grabbed me as soon as I opened the door and Fang, who had come forward with me, was gripped by two of the others.

Jade looked to Fang, then me, and said, "Like I said, I'm sorry." The vampire who had done all the speaking said, "You are too come with us too Jade. Aro says that he wishes to speak with you. He sounded quite impressed when he was informed that it took all three of your teammates to control you."

I watched Jade's face and saw the pure anger on her face as she said, "You can tell Aro that I told him to-" she was cut off by the laughter of the man.

"Jade, you're coming with us too. And you can make a choice, you can just teleport us to Volterra or we can take another plane." Jade glared at him angrily but then the sensation we had felt earlier repeated itself and then we were standing just outside one of the entrances to the Volturi headquarters place.

I was depressed for a moment as I realized that we were here but then I saw that Jade had only brought me, Fang, and the vampires with her. She had left the rest of the flock behind at her home and I smiled but then wondered why we were here with her if she could have left us too.

Jade had her eyes closed and her face was tight as one of the vampires who had been holding on the flock moved to keep her wrists gripped behind her back. She was led forward while me and Fang were left standing there with several other vampires.

The leader stayed with us and then turned and smiled at us before saying, "Max, Fang, I have some wonderful news for you. Aro has changed his mind, regarding your termination. After some thought, he has realized that you have as much to stake on keeping this secret as we do. Because for you to reveal us would invariably lead to your own discovery. So you don't have to be terminated, or changed."

I glared at him and asked, "And when did he make this decision?"

The man smiled and said, "Perceptive aren't you? Well, he made the decision yesterday. But back on topic. You want to know why you're here don't you." I didn't respond but he went on anyway. "You are here because just as Jade is our way of controlling Hunter, we needed someone we could use to control Jade, and that is you and your little friend here. You see, this was a test. She was assigned to bring down two targets, and that was you. Aro wanted to see how far she'd go to protect you, and he was right. Therefore, you are going to help us control Jade, and we will not threaten your flock. Understand?"

I said nothing but glared at him. He looked at me with that same smile and said, "Or we can go get little Angel, or maybe Gazzy and keep them here permanently as motivation for Jade. It's your choice. But one of you is staying."

I was about to say that I'd stay when I thought of something. 'Wait, where is Jade being taken right now?"

"She's going to speak to Aro. Why?" He looked suspicious.

"You have to make sure Hunter does not see her like this! If he does then horrible things will happen."

"What do you mean?"

The man was looking at me like I was mad and I said, "Hunter will freak out and then you'll have to stop Hunter which will cause Jade to freak out and destroy the world!"

He looked unconvinced but pulled out a phone and said, "Hey, look, where is Hunter at now?" He paused for a moment then said, "Well, turn him around and don't let him near his sister until she's mostly recovered." Another pause, "Yeah, I know. I've got them here. They're still deciding. Yeah, I'll have them to Aro in a moment."

He hung up and said, "Now, one or both of you is saying. Decide. I've got to take you in to Aro as soon as Jade leaves."

Fang looked to me and I said, "Maybe you should go back. Someone has to be there to take care of the flock. I'll talk to Jade about all this and see when I can come back too. Deal?"

Fang nodded and the man said, "Well now, as Jade is leaving, we'll be taking you back to the flock and you Max, will have a nice conversation with Aro. He'll tell you what he is expecting of you then."

He then pointed in a direction and said, "Come now. We have to get to the room before Jade leaves if you want to be able to go back."

Me and Fang walked behind him, side by side. Fang looked to me with concern in his eyes and I smiled in what I hoped was a reassuring way back at him. His expression didn't change and I looked back ahead of us. We ended up outside the large doors leading to the room we always met Aro in.

As we stood there, we heard Jade yell in fury, "You've manipulated me, hurt me, and ruined my entire life! I finally get Hunter back and you force us to remain separated every time you see even the smallest reason. I will warn you now, someday, you'll push me too far with your little mind games, and then, you'll regret all of this, if you live long enough."

I heard a commotion inside and then Jade was being escorted out the doors by several guards. None of them were touching her but they walked in a circle around her. The man with me and Fang stopped them and said, "She needs to take the boy home. Then you can escort her anywhere you wish, in fact, you can even go with them."

The guards looked to each other then shrugged and Jade looked to Fang and then me and asked, "Max, aren't you going home too? I was talking to Aro in there and he said neither of you would be harmed. He said it was all a test."

I shook my head and said, "I'll be staying for a while. I want to talk to you later though." As I looked over Jade, I saw all the crescent scars and the tightness of her features, suggesting that she still felt some pain. She nodded and then flashed Fang and the guards away.

I was left standing with that one guy. He then pushed open the big door and said, "Go in. Aro wishes to see you."

I entered the room and saw that Aro was sitting in his chair as usual, Marcus and Caius standing behind him, neither looking pleased. Aro was leaning one elbow on the arm of his chair and had his head resting in his hand, with his eyes covered.

When I entered, he looked up and said, "Oh, Max, I do hope you will be calmer than miss Jade was. She doesn't understand the necessity of what I have done. In fact, she even went so far as too threaten me. You see that is exactly why we need you."

I frowned and said, "But she wouldn't be so angry if you hadn't played games with her in the first place. She's only reacting to the fact that you used us to test her and that me and her were injured by this."

Aro sighed and said, "Max, you are young still, and cannot fully understand my motives as you think you do. "

"I don't need to. All I need to understand is this is a dangerous game you are playing. Each time Jade is injured, Hunter becomes a risk. And when Hunter is injured, Jade becomes a risk. Your games just make it more likely that one of them is going to do something."

Aro seemed to perk slightly as I spoke and said, "You sound very sure of this. Is there something I should know about?"

I tried to think of the best way to say what I was thinking without including Alexial. "If Jade is hurt because of something you did, he will react and almost certainly cause harm to the Volturi. You and I both know that if he starts and you have to stop him, Jade will then react, and imagine if one were to die, then what do you think the other will do?"

Aro smiled and said, "Well, that shouldn't matter because I don't plan on letting either of them die."

Only moments after Aro said this, there was a loud crash coming from behind the large door leading into the room we were in. I spun to face the door just as a lone figure ran in, shoving the door closed behind him and saying in a breathless voice, "We apologize sir but Hunter is causing issues. He saw Jade as she was being escorted to her room. He is much less than pleased with you. Someone let it slip that her injuries were acquired during your tests. He is coming for you. We need to move you elsewhere if you don't mind."

Aro frowned and said, "Let him come."

**Okay, so I admit I'm not exactly sure what I'm planning right now, but then again, I never am. It's mostly spur of the moment impulse stuff, but I do intend to finish this soon. The story stinks but even a bad story deserves an ending. If anyone is actually reading this, I'll give you a cookie to tell me so I don't feel like I'm just talking to myself in these little notes at the bottom.**


End file.
